<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Solution by Arlia Eien (Arlia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680105">Frozen Solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien'>Arlia Eien (Arlia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AC196. Février allait laisser place à mars. Pour Heero, le mois de mars avait un goût de neige voltigeant sur un champ de ruines. Un champ de cadavres. C'était en mars dernier qu'il avait raté cette mission, dans les colonies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell &amp; Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire est la deuxième séquelle de ma fic à chapitres <i>Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite</i> qu’il est préférable de lire si vous souhaitez comprendre le pourquoi des actions de Duo et Heero dans cet OS.</p><p>Pour ceux qui souhaitent tout de même lire sans connaître la fiction de base, voici un court résumé qui vous permettra d’en profiter : Dans le cadre de son entraînement pour devenir pilote et en guise de punition, Heero a subi des viols et a été battu (coups de fouet) par l’entourage de Dr. J en charge de son éducation. Ces évènements se sont reproduits vers la fin de la guerre alors qu’Heero partageait une planque avec d’autres pilotes non loin des bâtiments de J où il a été convoqué. À son retour, Duo découvre le pot aux roses et n’a eu de cesse d’aider Heero en le soutenant et le soignant. La fin de la guerre est arrivée, et avec la mort de Dr. J, les cartes sont rebattues pour Heero. Décidé à profiter de sa nouvelle liberté et de la paix, il garde contact avec Duo.</p><p>Cette histoire est la suite directe de <i>Kiss and Fly</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Février allait laisser place à mars. Les jours rallongeaient de plus en plus. À l’extérieur, les indices annonçant l’arrivée du printemps florissaient. Le printemps, synonyme de renaissance, de recommencement.</p><p>Pour Heero, le mois de mars avait un goût de neige voltigeant sur un champ de ruines. Un champ de cadavres. C’était en mars dernier qu’il avait raté cette mission, dans les colonies. Certes, d’un point de vue pratique, les objectifs avaient été atteints et elle n’avait pas été considérée comme ratée par Dr. J, mais les civils tués par accident en faisaient à jamais pour Heero un épouvantable échec.</p><p>Le mois de mars AC195, si près de l’opération météore, avait failli être une fin en soi.</p><p>Heero avait failli passer à l’acte, suite aux évènements. Presser la détente. Ç'avait été la première fois qu’il avait tenté purement et simplement d’en finir. Par la suite, il avait pris garde à dissimuler le peu de cas qu’il faisait de sa survie, dédiant tout ce qu’il avait à leur cause, dans des actions kamikazes.</p><p>Et comme si ce n’était pas encore suffisant, il se souvenait trop bien du scandale que son comportement avait déclenché. Les injonctions du dirigeant Barton de recommencer l'entraînement à zéro, ou d’en trouver un autre. Dr. J n’en avait-il pas un autre ?</p><p>Peut-être que s’il était encore là aujourd’hui, c’était parce qu’il n’y en avait pas eu d’autre.</p><p>Il se souvenait aussi de ce qu’on lui avait fait, quelques temps après. Ça n’avait pas été relié officiellement à cette mission ou aux ordres de la Fondation Barton, mais Heero était persuadé que la dernière séance avant le début de la guerre, avec tout ce qu’elle avait eu d’habituel et de différent, avait été décidée aussi pour ça. Repenser à cette fois précise lui serrait toujours effroyablement le ventre, coupant définitivement un appétit qu’il n’avait déjà pas.</p><p>Une sensation de froid s’emparait de lui quand il voyait la date, un jour de mars, dernier mois de l’hiver. Un frisson lui remontant dans le dos chaque fois que son esprit naviguait vers ces souvenirs. Et il avait bien trop le temps d’y penser, ces temps-ci, renforçant en lui cette envie de mourir qu’il extériorisait auparavant en se mettant en danger en mission.</p><p>Il ne s’était rien passé de particulier ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines, pour déclencher de telles émotions en lui. À vrai dire, Heero ne se comprenait pas vraiment lui-même. Il se savait déterminé, et pourtant aucune détermination ou force de caractère ne l’empêchait de repenser à tout ça. S’il évitait la plupart du temps d’y penser consciemment, essayant de se concentrer sur l’une ou l’autre tâche lui incombant, des images lui revenaient, sortes de flashs non sollicités, et parfois une voix, une réplique intériorisée.</p><p>Il dormait un peu plus, mais pas mieux, son sommeil perturbé, et ressentait de plus en plus le poids de la fatigue.</p><p>Au final, la vidéo que lui avait laissée le Dr. J lui revenait de plus en plus souvent en tête, et en particulier la partie concernant le matériel de cryogénisation présent sur L1.</p><p>L1.</p><p>Heero n’avait pas encore réactivé les locaux, là-bas. Il aurait déjà dû le faire ou y envoyer Andy Stones. Il allait falloir fondre des pièces pour le Wing Zero Custom, et l’alliage de Gundanium ne pouvait être produit que dans l’espace.</p><p>Il avait repoussé, n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul là-haut en ce moment. Ça ne l’empêchait pas d’y songer.</p>
<hr/><p>Il aurait dû le voir venir, se dit Heero en reposant le téléphone portable sur le bureau, l’éloignant de lui.</p><p>Sans grande surprise, une fois parti, Duo avait commencé à communiquer avec lui par messages. Sans la contrainte de devoir se rendre à son Gundam pour lui écrire, il était devenu beaucoup plus bavard, et Heero avait commencé à avoir bien plus de détails concernant le quotidien de Duo. Notamment ses allées et venues et des informations concernant Hilde ou des Sweepers que Duo ponctuait régulièrement de “Et toi ?”, le forçant ensuite à répondre autre chose qu’un “Je vais bien” laconique.</p><p>Heero avait moins répondu ces derniers jours. De base, il n’avait pas spécialement envie de mentir – mentir à Duo n’avait jamais vraiment fonctionné pour commencer – et il avait surtout préféré faire le mort, à défaut d’être mort. Et puis, Duo devait bien avoir autre chose à faire que de lui écrire ? Est-ce qu’il agissait comme ça avec Quatre également ? Il avait du mal à l’imaginer, mais ce n’était pas improbable non plus.</p><p>Alors Duo avait fini par appeler. Heero avait, volontairement ou non, loupé le premier appel, trop surpris pour répondre en voyant le numéro s’afficher sur l’écran. Maxwell n’avait pas dû se démonter, car sans laisser de message, il avait entrepris de rappeler immédiatement.</p><p>Heero avait laissé sonner une ou deux fois, le temps de considérer qu’il valait mieux décrocher, sous peine de voir Duo rappliquer dans ses locaux.</p><p>Résultat des courses, Heero avait encore moins réussi à donner le change que par écrit, et Duo Maxwell rappliquait quand même, prétextant vouloir de toute façon faire un relevé technique à la demande d’Howard. Heero n’avait pas eu la force de dire non.</p><p>Et puis, pour commencer, le Deathscythe était entreposé là. Dans l’absolu, il ne pouvait pas interdire l’accès au bâtiment. En tout cas, il savait à quoi s’en tenir, autant préparer une commande de nourriture.</p>
<hr/><p>Cette fois, Heero n’était pas venu le chercher, alors Duo emprunta les transports en commun pour parcourir le chemin depuis le port spatial.</p><p>Cela lui avait laissé une drôle d’impression d’être dans une navette avec d’autres personnes, simple passager parmi tant d’autres, alors même qu’il avait repris le pilotage pour le compte des Sweepers, acceptant des missions ponctuelles. La guerre était finie, la législation reprenait ses droits et si Duo avait un don inné pour le pilotage, il n’en restait pas moins mineur et sans permis de pilote, ce qui avait tendance à compliquer les choses pour obtenir des missions.</p><p>Après un peu de marche, l’ensemble de bâtiments entra dans le champ de vision de Duo. L’endroit le rendait toujours aussi nerveux. Il allongea le pas et expira lentement pour détendre ses muscles. De sa main droite, il triturait la carte qu’il avait récupérée la dernière fois. L’ongle de son pouce grattait l’étiquette nominative, en soulevant le bout. Il la retirerait totalement, à l’occasion.</p><p>Ne sachant pas par où entrer – il n’allait tout de même pas passer par la porte du parking – il choisit finalement d’aller dans l’angle, là où il se souvenait qu’était l’agent d’accueil. Peut-être que l’homme pourrait lui indiquer où serait Heero.</p><p>Un sourire calculé et quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se mettait en route pour l’ancien bureau de J. Sa montre affichait les treize heures passées, alors c’était au final plutôt attendu qu’Heero soit là-bas. Duo ne s’en réjouissait pas cependant, n’appréciant guère plus la pièce qu’avant.</p><p>En traversant le couloir, il se demanda vaguement si l’agent d’accueil ou si la vidéo-surveillance avaient prévenu Heero de son arrivée. C’est qu’il n’avait pas envie d’esquiver les balles, pensa-t-il, pince sans rire. Il savait qu’il grossissait le trait, mais choisit de tout de même cogner à la porte avant de l’ouvrir de sa carte.</p><p>« Yo ! » Salua-t-il, levant un bras.</p><p>Heero se trouvait bien là, et ne semblait pas surpris de le voir. Tant mieux, il avait dû être prévenu. Duo remonta un peu son sac sur son épaule.</p><p>« Ça va ? » S’enquit-il, s’approchant vers le côté de bureau. Il lui trouvait vraiment une petite mine. Il ne devait pas mieux dormir. Ni beaucoup voir la lumière du jour.</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules, n’ayant pas plus envie de répondre à la question à l’oral qu’il ne l’avait eue à l’écrit ces derniers temps.</p><p>Duo commença à raconter des banalités concernant son trajet et ce qu’il avait vu en ville pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère, réussissant en partie, et tirant une ou deux phrases d’Heero.</p><p>Arrivé à trois pas du bureau, Duo aperçut une barre entamée recouverte d’un emballage qu’il connaissait.</p><p>C’est pas vrai, il en était encore aux rations protéinées.</p><p>« Tu ne continues pas à manger que ça, quand même ? » Souligna Duo, sans pouvoir se retenir tant il était dépité. S’il s’était attendu au reste, il réalisait qu’il avait un peu espéré que l’ancien premier pilote aurait fait l’effort de manger de la nourriture digne de ce nom.</p><p>Si Duo n’avait pas voulu sa phrase comme une attaque, c’est de cette façon qu’elle fut reçue et la répartie ne tarda pas à suivre.</p><p>« Si tu es venu pour me fliquer, tu peux faire ce pourquoi tu es venu et dégager. »</p><p>Duo écarquilla les yeux, ne s’attendant franchement pas à se faire recevoir de la sorte juste pour avoir pensé à voix haute.</p><p>« Woh. Du calme, je disais ça comme ça. »</p><p>Heero se retint à grand peine d’envoyer balader une nouvelle fois le pilote, ayant conscience que Duo avait tenté d’aplanir les choses, quand bien même Heero se sentit calme, du moins selon lui.</p><p>« Quand même, ça ne te ressemble pas de prendre les choses comme ça. T’as l’air crevé. Tu ne dors pas mieux ? » S’enquit-il, ne voyant a priori pas d’autre explication.</p><p>« Ou peut-être que j’en ai assez d’être surveillé comme un gosse. »</p><p>« Je ne te surveille pas ! »</p><p>« A t’écouter, je ne sais pas m’occuper de moi-même. »</p><p>Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre, s’il n’avait pas du tout cette intention là et qu’il avait au contraire conscience des efforts d’Heero et des causes de ces difficultés, le tour que prenait la conversation l’aurait incité à lui donner raison.</p><p>« Tu n’es pas content de mon état de santé, comme si ça te regardait, et tu viens pour me faire dormir et manger, sans prendre en compte ce que j’en pense. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Eh bien c’est raté. Je n’ai pas envie de céder à tes lubies. »</p><p>Le regard éberlué de Duo se fixa sur lui sans qu’une fois de plus un son ne sorte.</p><p>« Et alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? »</p><p>« Certainement pas. Je t’ai fait une promesse, et si tu ne t’en rappelles pas, moi si. » Trancha aussitôt Duo, sortant de sa surprise. Il était prêt à entendre beaucoup de choses, mais ça non, jamais. Pas avec ce qu’il savait.</p><p>Une promesse ? Effectivement, Heero ne s’en souvenait qu’à moitié, ce qui lui permit de soutenir un petit moment le regard franc de Maxwell. Quand enfin il se rappela des circonstances de cette promesse, il détourna le regard et retint à grand peine un tic nerveux.</p><p>L’adrénaline redescendant, il commençait à réaliser l’attitude qu’il était en train d’adopter et ne s’expliquait pas ce besoin de provoquer et de repousser Duo, à peine arrivé. S’il s’agissait vraiment de son ressenti, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit de rester chez lui ? Pourquoi, après son dépit initial, s’était-il senti soulagé et soutenu quand Duo lui avait dit qu’il allait venir ? Décidément, il se comportait vraiment n’importe comment. Il était presque étonné de ne pas l’avoir encore fait fuir. Lui, en tout cas, n’aurait jamais été aussi patient.</p><p>Ces émotions ne paraissant pas sur son visage, Duo semblait toujours face au même mur.</p><p>« Ok. Pause. Je vais déposer mes affaires au-dessus et on rediscute après, ok ? »</p><p>Sans attendre la réponse, il se mit en mouvement, espérant que le dialogue serait un peu plus évident si chacun respirait quelques instants. Après tout, sans doute qu’il s’était super mal exprimé pour s’en prendre plein la tête de cette façon.</p><p>Duo redescendit un quart d’heure plus tard, et, contrairement à la dernière fois, alla lui aussi s’asseoir pour ne pas commencer une discussion en étant en supériorité. Il avait profité de cet intermède pour réfléchir à ce qu’il pourrait dire et espérait sincèrement que cela allait mieux se passer.</p><p>« Écoute, j’ai dû mal m’exprimer. Je suis désolé, j’aurais pu commencer par parler d’autre chose que de sommeil et de bouffe… »</p><p>La culpabilité d’Heero augmenta en l’entendant reprendre calmement et s’excuser alors que c’était lui qui venait de disjoncter. Au final, sa seule phrase sensée avait été d’encourager Duo à le frapper. Jamais de sa vie il ne s’était permis d’agir comme il venait de le faire avec Duo. Pas même à Ben Harper qu’il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas contrarier. Et de penser à ce qu’il se serait pris pour avoir exprimé le dixième de ce qu’il avait dit à Dr. J ou bien à Girard lui faisait reconsidérer le fait que des coups auraient été la réponse adéquate, en l’occurrence.</p><p>« Heero, tu m’écoutes ? »</p><p>« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me frapper ? » Dit-il du tac au tac.</p><p>Duo se frotta un instant la base du nez. Il n’avait rien écouté.</p><p>« Non. Je te disais que ça n’avait jamais réglé aucun problème. »</p><p>Heero ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ça avait bien réglé ses problèmes de comportement ces sept dernières années.</p><p>« Heero, pourquoi tu me reproposes ça ? »</p><p>Duo avait bien sa propre interprétation, mais pour l’instant il valait mieux qu’il ne fasse pas les questions et les réponses.</p><p>« Je pensais que c’était réglé. Je t’ai promis que jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi, et y'a aucune raison acceptable pour que je change d’avis là-dessus. »</p><p>« Je n’ai pas pris de coups depuis quatre mois. »</p><p>« Et ? » Encouragea Maxwell.</p><p>« Vu ce qui s’est passé, c’était approprié. »</p><p>« Ben voyons. » Râla aussitôt Duo. « Et quand c’est moi qui m’agace, tu trouves que je manque de coups ? »</p><p>« Bien sûr que non. » Rétorqua immédiatement Heero, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Duo venait s’intégrer là-dedans.</p><p>« Et le rapport avec les quatre mois ? Tu as déjà passé sept mois sans qu’on te frappe, Heero. »</p><p>« Dont un dans le coma. »</p><p>Duo grimaça, cette fois il comprenait mieux le délai. C’était peut-être la première fois de sa vie depuis J qu’il passait un si long moment tranquille.</p><p>« Bon, allez. » Reprit-il. « T’es fatigué et sous pression, j’ai été maladroit, c’est fini, on parle d’autre chose ? »</p><p>Un nouveau regard surpris se posa sur lui.</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas juste dire que c’est fini. »</p><p>« Tu m’en veux encore ? »</p><p>Une dénégation de la tête.</p><p>« Alors quoi ? »</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. »</p><p>« Si, je peux. Il s’est rien passé de grave. Si l’explication qu’on vient d’avoir te parait pas suffisante, tu peux toujours t’excuser autrement qu’en me demandant de te frapper, mais y a pas besoin de plus. »</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que ça change que je sois désolé ? »</p><p>« Tout. »</p><p>« ...Les excuses n’ont jamais rien changé à nos actes. »</p><p>« Les gens ne lisent pas dans tes pensées. Si tu ne dis rien, on peut croire que tu t’en moques ou que tu as agi volontairement. »</p><p>Heero marqua le coup.</p><p>« Écoute, c’est pas grave. J’ai compris que tu regrettais… »</p><p>01 secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« …je n’ai jamais présenté d’excuses quand je faisais des erreurs lors de mon entraînement. »</p><p>Duo ne put retenir un soupir.</p><p>« Tu m’as dit qu’ils voulaient t’endurcir, ça ne les aurait pas fait renoncer. Puis avec la moitié des motifs qui étaient imaginaires ou sur lesquels tu n’avais aucun pouvoir… ça n’aurait rien changé. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Heero, s’ils avaient vraiment voulu des excuses, ils auraient pu en exiger. Ce n’était pas à toi de deviner ce genre de chose à huit ans ou même dix ou quinze. »</p><p>Heero ne lui répondit rien pendant un petit moment, mais ne reprit pas son activité précédente non plus.</p><p>Enfin, Duo ne reprenant pas non plus la parole mais ne faisant pas non plus mine de bouger, il finit par dire :</p><p>« Tu ne devais pas aller au Deathscythe ? »</p><p> L'hésitation en début de phrase n'échappa pas à Duo qui sourit légèrement.</p><p>« Laisse-moi arriver ! » Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.</p><p>Et puis, bien qu’il ne le dise pas maintenant, s’il était là, c’est qu’il avait envie de passer du temps avec le jeune homme.</p>
<hr/><p>Ils avaient passé le restant de l’après-midi ensemble, Heero descendant finalement pour travailler avec son ingénieur sur les plans.</p><p>Duo n’était du coup pas resté dans leurs pattes, prenant les mesures et indications techniques qui lui avaient servi de prétexte pour venir ici en premier lieu. Se rapprochant du binôme pour informer Heero du fait qu’il remontait, il perçut des bribes de conversation, l’ingénieur semblant insister auprès de Yuy pour que l’un d’eux aille réactiver les locaux coloniaux sur L1 afin de pouvoir fondre. L’échange semblant au point mort, et le voyant s’approcher, l’homme l’interpella.</p><p>« Ah, 02, tu as une minute ? » Demanda Stones en se levant.</p><p>Duo craignit un instant qu’il ne veuille le prendre à partie dans sa discussion avec Heero, bien que l’expression imperturbable de ce dernier semblât indiquer que non.</p><p>Duo haussa les sourcils et donna un coup de menton pour le pousser à continuer.</p><p>« Je me demandais si tu serais d’accord pour qu’on jette un œil à ton Gundam. »</p><p>« Jeter un œil, c’est à dire ? » Répondit Duo. « Parce que s’il s’agit d’encore me le désosser parce que vous manquez de matière première, c’est non ! » Reprit-il en venant se poster aux côtés d’Heero, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.</p><p>Andy Stones sembla amusé de l’interaction sous ses yeux mais ne dit rien. Heero écarta la main de Duo d’un geste du bras.</p><p>« Il parlait de prendre en charge les éventuelles réparations restantes et de concevoir des améliorations, ou des customisations. » Explicita Heero. Parce que si Duo venait prendre des informations techniques pour Howard, ça signifiait forcément que le Mobile Suit avait des besoins semblables à ceux du Zero.</p><p>« Mécaniques, ou du type installation du système zéro ? Parce que je veux pas de ce truc. Je le supporte pas. »</p><p>Stones avait froncé les sourcils à l’évocation du système zéro, son expression se détendant quand Duo dit clairement ne pas en vouloir. Voilà qui était rassurant. Heero, lui, ne réagit pas à la réprobation de l’homme. Ayant régulièrement eu recours au programme, ils avaient déjà dû évoquer la question entre eux.</p><p>« Mécanique. » Lui confirma l’ingénieur avant de lui présenter à titre d’exemple une partie de ce qui avait été conçu pour le Wing Zero.</p><p>Ils avaient ensuite discuté un moment des possibilités, Duo finissant par s’enthousiasmer de la proposition, et convinrent d’un autre temps de travail avant son départ pour valider ou non les premiers croquis.</p><p>Durant ces échanges, Heero était resté plutôt en retrait, semblant pensif. Tandis qu’ils remontaient vers l’appartement occupé par Heero et où Duo avait déposé ses affaires, Duo ne put s’empêcher d’observer les traits tirés du jeune homme. S’il était courant de le voir avec des cernes pendant la guerre, ici elles étaient particulièrement marquées.</p><p>Duo appréciait la proposition qui lui avait été faite concernant son Gundam. Il réalisait pleinement que soit Heero en était à l’origine, soit avait permis à l’ingénieur d’en parler. Dans tous les cas, c’est l’ex 01 qui prendrait en charge la partie financière, et c’était attentionné de sa part, ou du moins très sympa.</p><p>Toutefois, le fait qu’il lui ait peu adressé la parole laissait penser à Duo que, peut-être, il ressassait encore l’altercation qu’ils avaient eue à son arrivée…</p><p>Duo savait qu’il avait également ses torts ; s’il voulait réaborder le sujet, il faudrait qu’il se montre plus fin que tout à l’heure. Cependant, les idées ne lui venaient pas, son esprit revenant sur la problématique du repas du soir et celle du coucher.</p><p>Finalement, il décida de botter en touche une fois l’appartement regagné.</p><p>« Dis, il est encore tôt. Ça te dirait pas qu’on sorte faire un tour ? On pourrait aller boire un verre, ou juste prendre l’air… »</p><p>Duo s’interrompit en voyant l’expression d’Heero. Il n’aurait sans doute pas eu une réaction très différente s’il lui avait proposé de prendre leurs Gundams et de faire un aller-retour jusqu’à Mars.</p><p>À l’entente de la proposition, Heero se redressa un peu plus, une contraction involontaire venant tendre ses muscles tandis qu’il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Duo. S’il avait été étonné que 02 l’invite à l’accompagner durant la guerre alors qu’il avait un motif l’obligeant à pareille sortie, il ne comprenait ici pas du tout la démarche de Duo.</p><p>Sortir ? Pourquoi faire ? En plus il n’était pas vraiment en état de déambuler dans cette ville, ou pire, de devoir interagir avec des gens.</p><p>« Sors si tu veux. » Se contenta de répondre Heero.</p><p>« C’est avec toi que je veux passer du temps, pas dehors. » Souligna Duo d’un ton calme.</p><p>Quelque part, Duo était presque surpris de ne pas se voir opposer un “non” plus franc de la part d’Heero, ce dernier n’hésitant habituellement pas à être tranché. ...un peu comme quand il lui avait dit de dégager en début d'aprem.</p><p>« Je comprends si tu n’as pas envie ou si t’es fatigué. » Dit-il, tentant de le rassurer.</p><p>« Je vais bien. » Nia aussitôt Heero, la lassitude dans sa voix tout de même perceptible.</p><p>Duo secoua la tête.</p><p>« Je sais déjà que ça va pas fort. »</p><p>Le natté se tut quelques secondes, ne voyant pas de dénégation arriver, il reprit.</p><p>« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Ou au moins t'écouter. »</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules, déposant ordinateur et téléphone sur la table de la pièce à vivre avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de remonter ses jambes. Il hésita un instant à allumer le téléviseur pour faire diversion avant d’y renoncer, un mal de tête déjà présent.</p><p>« Honnêtement, tu penses que tu vas tenir encore longtemps physiquement ? »</p><p>L’idée d’être à nouveau debout tandis que son camarade était assis lui déplaisant, Duo saisit une chaise et s’avança jusqu’au coin salon, juste à côté du canapé, s’asseyant à l’envers et appuyant ses bras sur le dossier.</p><p>« En tout cas, je pense que moi j'aurais déjà craqué, Heero. »</p><p>Au vu de son insistance, cette fois Heero ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre. Il tâcha de garder un visage neutre tout en se souvenant des réactions qu’avaient eues Duo pendant la guerre et ses craintes d’alors.</p><p>« Je ne pense pas me suicider, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. »</p><p>Le cœur de Duo rata un battement à l’entente du mot. Certes, c’est quelque chose auquel il avait pensé dans la navette. Quelque chose qui l’inquiétait. Mais le mot prononcé à voix haute alors qu’il ne pensait pas spécifiquement à ça à l’instant lui faisait tout de même un choc à encaisser. Rendait la possibilité plus réelle.</p><p>« J'irai sur L1, le cas échéant. » Continua Heero.</p><p>Duo souffla. Bien, au moins, maintenant, ils avaient un point de départ pour échanger.</p><p>« Pourquoi là-bas ? »</p><p>« Dr. J a laissé du matériel de cryogénisation. » Explicita-t-il.</p><p>Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes avant que Duo ne reprenne d’une voix blanche.</p><p>« Et tu veux l'utiliser ? »</p><p>« … je ne sais pas… »</p><p>Duo relâcha un soupir qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir retenu.</p><p>« Tu réalises que même si tu fais ça, rien n'aura changé quand tu te réveilleras ? » Dit-il lentement, comme pour laisser à Heero le temps de s’imprégner de ses paroles.</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Tout ce que tu as pu faire ou ce qui a pu t'arriver avant et pendant la guerre, ce sera toujours là. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Puis sur quel critère tu te réveillerais ? …ouais, tu programmerais pas de réveil. Il a bien pensé son coup ton Dr. J, il prévoit le matos pour que tu disparaisses et que tu ne ressentes rien le temps d'attendre et s'il y avait une nouvelle guerre, paf, on te réveille et tu y retournes. »</p><p>Duo était dégouté par l'interprétation qu'il faisait du “cadeau” de J mais continua quand même sa pensée.</p><p>« Bon sang, tu n'es pas un morceau de viande qu'on met au congélateur en attendant le prochain conflit. »</p><p>Tant pis si ça minait un peu plus le moral de Yuy, il voulait au moins s'assurer qu'il réalisait bien ce dont il était question.</p><p>Heero tiqua mais ne dit rien. Un silence s'installa. Duo ne le brisait pas, laissant le temps au premier pilote d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.</p><p>« Tu penses qu'un suicide serait moins hypocrite. » Tenta de résumer Heero.</p><p>« Non. Je veux que tu vives. »</p><p>La phrase fit écarquiller les yeux d'Heero qui ne s'attendait pas à une approche aussi directe. Un “pourquoi” tournait dans la tête du premier pilote, mais il n'osait pas le formuler. Pourquoi lui dire ça comme ça, en s’impliquant personnellement ? Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules saccadé, son interrogation toujours en tête.</p><p>« Pourquoi faire ? » Essaya d'interpréter Duo. « Parce que ça vaut la peine. Je suis sûr que tu peux te construire quelque chose de bien après-guerre. On patauge tous actuellement. Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir un mauvais contrecoup, même si tu as de très bonnes raisons de l’avoir. En plus, avec tout ce qu'on a accompli, on mérite mieux que ce qu'on a vécu jusqu’à présent. Tu mérites mieux. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Ouais, pour l'instant, tu dois pas vraiment avoir l'impression que ça vaut le coup. …On peut pas te le reprocher. » Souffla Duo d'un ton où transparaissait la lassitude.</p><p>Il pensait vraiment sa dernière phrase. Sans vraiment appréhender complètement le ressenti d'Heero vis à vis de ce qu'il avait vécu, Duo pouvait comprendre qu'on puisse avoir envie de mourir, même si ça faisait mal. La guerre étant terminée, et avec une issue favorable pour les Colonies, ses raisons d'être se résumaient à être là pour ses proches. À ce jour, perdre de nouveau un être cher lui semblait être la seule chose qui pourrait entamer sa volonté de vivre. Il le réalisait d'autant plus qu'il savait depuis un bon moment maintenant qu'Heero avait de telles inclinations.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Souffla Heero à voix basse.</p><p>Duo releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, pris dans sa réflexion.</p><p>« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? Qui t'aiderait d'une façon ou d'un autre ? »</p><p>Heero haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, n’ayant aucune idée concrète qu’il aurait pu partager avec Duo. Si la proposition lui réchauffait un peu le cœur, il ne savait pour l’instant pas quoi en faire exactement.</p><p>« J'ai pas de solution miracle, Heero. On sait tous les deux que ça n'existe pas. Par contre, je reste persuadé qu'il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un qui t'écoutera. Et je pense pas qu'à moi en disant ça. C'est aussi parce que tu gardes tout pour toi que t’es dans cet état-là. » Réessaya Duo.</p><p>« Parler… Pour ce que ça m’a servi à l’automne dernier… » Statua Heero d’un ton détaché, ayant en tête l’état dans lequel il avait été à chaque fois qu’il s’était confié, et les déprimes qui en avaient découlé.</p><p>Il avait parfois l’impression que tout ça était justement la cause de son état actuel. Qu’il s’était laissé aller à de la sensiblerie qui l’avait affaibli, qu’il avait commencé à trop s’écouter et que sa situation d’aujourd’hui n’était que le résultat de sa propre faiblesse.</p><p>Duo accusant visiblement le coup, il s’en voulut immédiatement d’avoir dit ça. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et réaliser que l’autre pilote pouvait interpréter la phrase contre lui. Et Heero ne se sentait vraiment pas fier du résultat. Il n’eut pas le temps de se morigéner davantage que Duo reprenait la parole.</p><p>« Tu aurais vraiment préféré rester seul dans ton coin ? Gérer seul tes blessures ? Devoir cacher ton état à absolument tout le monde des jours entiers ? »</p><p>Heero fit aussitôt signe que “non” de la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Il baissa les yeux, son front venant s’appuyer sur une de ses mains relevée, son coude posé sur sa jambe.</p><p>« Ok, parler t’a sans doute fait ressasser. Mais tu aurais au moins autant ressassé sans en parler. Rester seul avec soi-même quand on a ce genre de problèmes, c’est juste un coup à se rendre malade. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>Duo retint un soupir en le voyant de nouveau si renfermé sur lui-même et silencieux. Certes, la remarque ne lui avait pas fait plaisir, mais il préférait encore qu’Heero lui parle de cette façon et exprime une partie de ses émotions plutôt qu’il ne reste prostré. Autant tenter de dévier la conversation de leurs personnes.</p><p>« Tu as essayé de reprendre contact avec Harper ? »</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? » Répondit aussitôt Heero d’un ton bas.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas parce que je ne l’aime pas que je désapprouverai si tu lui parlais. Au contraire. Il a vécu des choses de l’intérieur. Il y a sans doute des choses que lui sait et pas moi, que tu ne serais pas obligé d’expliquer. »</p><p>Duo le vit déplacer sa main devant ses yeux et appuyer différemment son coude, baissant la tête et camouflant son visage, les épaules tremblantes. Il pleurait ou… ? Duo rapprocha sa chaise par réflexe, la faisant grincer désagréablement sur le sol. Il fit un pas de côté, se leva, rejoignant le canapé, et posa une main sur l’avant-bras du jeune homme. Le geste étant accepté, il passa son autre bras autour de ses épaules.</p><p>« Chhhh…. Viens là. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Tu as le droit de pleurer. »</p><p>« Je ne pleure pas. »</p><p>Duo ne répondit rien et ne fit aucun geste en direction du visage du pilote, continuant ses gestes de réconfort en réponse au tremblement toujours présent.</p><p>Peu importe la vérité.</p><p>Heero venait peut-être de lui servir un mensonge, mais dans un instant pareil, ça n’avait aucune importance. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant que ça ne passait pas, Duo reprit :</p><p>« Viens par-là. » Dit-il doucement en essayant d’attirer Heero dans une meilleure position plus près de lui et de lui faire quitter sa posture crispée.</p><p>Son geste n’eut pas l’effet escompté, Heero se tendant plus qu’autre chose.</p><p>« Relâche-toi, laisse-toi aller. » Chuchota-t-il, la tension ne diminuant pas. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que la situation dérive en crise de panique.</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Faut que tu respires et que tu relâches la pression, tu ne peux pas continuer à prendre sur toi, ça empire encore les choses pour toi… » Dit-il d’une voix où l’on entendait percer l’abattement malgré la conviction qu’il tâchait d’y mettre, sa main continuant à flatter le dos d’Heero.</p><p>Laissé sans réponse, il attendit quelques minutes avant de constater un effet positif à ses paroles. L’amélioration étant encourageante, il reprit pour tenter de l’inciter à parler.</p><p>« Il s’est passé quelque chose de grave dont tu ne m’as pas parlé, pas vrai ? »</p><p>Acquiescement après une légère hésitation.</p><p>« C’est lié ta dernière mission test en mars dernier ? »</p><p>Haussement d’épaules que Duo interpréta en un “je ne sais pas”. Il le serra brièvement un peu plus fort. Heero tenta de prendre sur lui pour se calmer, être en état de formuler un début de réponse à voix basse.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas si c’est lié… Dr. J m’a imposé un… entraînement à la torture, une semaine avant le lancement… »</p><p>Voilà, on y était. Malgré le fait qu’il ait deviné depuis un petit moment qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre, Duo vivait cet aveu comme un coup de massue. Encore une fois, il ressentait une curiosité par rapport au “quoi”, par rapport à ce qu’Heero avait subi. Seulement, contrairement à certaines autres fois, Duo appréhendait encore plus d’apprendre ce “quoi”. Pour que ce soit pire que ce qu’il savait déjà, cela avait dû être complètement abject, et il ne voulait pas y penser.</p><p>« On te l’a présenté comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il à la place, restant autant que possible sur des questions fermées pour faciliter les choses au jeune homme.</p><p>Un nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit. Voilà qui était nouveau. De ce qu’il avait compris, les mauvais traitements subis étaient identifiés comme des punitions et certainement pas comme un entraînement spécifique en vue de le préparer à devenir pilote de Gundam avec les risques que cela comprenait en terme de capture et ce qui pouvait en découler.</p><p>Bien qu’un peu plus calme, Heero conservait sa main fixée sur le haut de son visage, dissimulant ses yeux et ses pommettes. Encore aujourd’hui, il ne voyait pas quel avait été le besoin d’organiser un tel entraînement. Sur le coup, il n’avait pas été question de discuter l’ordre. Il aurait de toute façon eu trop peur de justifier la décision de Dr. J et d’en subir davantage en représailles.</p><p>C’était sans compter son état psychologique d’alors, suite à la mission test, où il était persuadé de mériter n’importe quelle punition qu’on aurait voulu lui infliger. Mais ça n’avait pas porté l’étiquette de punition. Et cela demeurait d’autant plus incompréhensible que si c’était une fois de plus Girard qui avait assumé cette tâche, ça n’avait pas été de gaieté de cœur, l’homme laissant clairement percevoir qu’il était en désaccord avec l’idée de son employeur pour qui le connaissait. Bien que cela semble insensé, pour Heero cela avait été d’autant plus horrible que Girard n’y avait pris aucun plaisir. Le fait de subir une punition présentée comme légitime restait cohérent, avait un sens dans la façon dont il avait été éduqué. Là, ça n’avait pas été le cas. Il avait subi ça pour un motif auquel personne ne semblait croire.</p><p>Objectivement, il ne saurait pas vraiment dire si cela avait été tellement pire que les coups ou viols qu’il avait subis en guise de sanction ou que la torture pendant la guerre. Mais dans les faits, il acceptait, en quelque sorte, la façon dont on le traitait dans le cadre de son entraînement. Et pour la guerre, il avait eu des objectifs évidents : tenir le coup physiquement et mentalement, ne pas parler, tenter de s’échapper. Cela avait eu du sens car ceux en face étaient des ennemis, pas des alliés.</p><p>Encore une fois, si la présence de Duo l’aidait à faire le point par le soutien que cela lui procurait, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment exprimer tout ça. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas nécessaire qu’il donne tous les détails. Cependant, il était certain au vu de ce qu’il savait du caractère du natté que ce dernier éprouvait de la curiosité par rapport à ça et voudrait en savoir plus. Et si une chose n’était pas évidente pour Heero, c’était bien de parler de lui-même et de ses émotions.</p><p>Refoulant un maximum de choses depuis des années, il n’en avait ni l’envie ni l’habitude, voyant au contraire une mise en danger à pareil exercice. Comme avant chaque confidence, il lui fallait se rassurer lui-même au sujet de l’attitude de Duo. Même si cela faisait plusieurs mois que 02 avait découvert la situation, et avait largement prouvé qu’il méritait qu’il lui fasse confiance.</p><p>Faisant le point sur la façon dont les choses s’étaient déroulées en novembre dernier, Heero réalisait qu’aujourd’hui, contrairement aux fois précédentes, Duo ne bénéficiait pas d’un heureux hasard et n’avait pas fait de forcing pour le pousser à réagir – comme quand il avait fini par lui faire admettre les viols – ce qui était tout à son honneur. Il s’était juste aperçu que ça n’allait pas du tout et avait pris la peine de se déplacer pour venir le voir. Comme s’il avait tant d’importance qu’il méritât que l’on fasse seize heures de navette pour passer quelques jours avec lui. Cela lui semblait d’autant plus louable au vu de la personnalité et du comportement qu’il avait. Certes, il faisait des efforts, mais c’était insuffisant pour faire de lui quelqu’un d’agréable en ce moment, si tant est qu’il le soit habituellement.</p><p>D’une certaine façon, Duo n’était pas excessivement agréable au point d’en devenir insupportable. Heero avait sérieusement craint qu’il le soit quand il l’avait informé de sa visite. Mais Duo n’hésitait pas à lui parler crûment quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Bizarrement, il ne lui en voulait pas pour les quelques répliques piquantes qu’il avait pu lui envoyer. S’il ne les aurait pas forcément acceptées au mieux de sa forme, ici, il réalisait que cela ne lui faisait pas de mal d’être un peu bousculé. En y réfléchissant, il réalisait d’ailleurs que cela arrivait surtout quand il faisait peu de cas de sa vie. Et contrairement à quelques mois auparavant où il prenait ces considérations pour sa vie intrusives et hors de propos, ce n’était finalement pas désagréable que quelqu’un lui exprime le fait que sa mort ou disparition blesserait des gens.</p><p>Prenant enfin une grande inspiration, il se décida à parler.</p><p>« C’était plutôt horrible. » Il secoua légèrement la tête en réalisant la bêtise de ce qu’il venait de dire avant de reprendre. « C’était complètement horrible. Girard s’en est occupé. Il… n’a pas aimé le faire. …Ce n’était pas habituel, de sa part. »</p><p>« Tu sais, je m’en fiche complètement de la façon dont ce mec se sentait. » Dit gentiment Duo. </p><p>Sentant Heero se tendre, il reprit :</p><p>« Toi, ça t’a affecté, qu’il ait cette réaction ? »</p><p>Heero hésita avant d’acquiescer.</p><p>« S’il pensait que c’était mérité, ça avait plus de sens pour moi, en quelque sorte. »</p><p>Le silence se faisant de nouveau, Duo se décida à poser la question concernant les évènements.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’on t’a fait ? » Dit le natté pour essayer de le détacher de Girard, préférant se concentrer sur les faits. Il n’avait aucune envie d’encore entendre parler de l’homme. Sans jamais l’avoir rencontré, il le détestait autant sinon plus que le Docteur J.</p><p>« Encore un viol. Avec une barre en métal, ou un truc semblable. »</p><p>A ces mots, bien qu’il aurait aimé ne pas imaginer les sévices, Duo ne put s’empêcher de tiquer. Sans compter l’horreur du traitement qu’Heero avait subi – le mot torture était on ne peut plus approprié – les dommages physiques avaient dû être énormes. Il se crispa inconsciemment ce faisant et dut prendre sur lui pour reprendre la parole.</p><p>« Tu as dit que c’est arrivé une semaine avant l’Opération Météore. »</p><p>« C’est ça. »</p><p>« Alors, au début, en avril, ça veut dire que… tu avais encore des séquelles. »</p><p>« C’était pire que ce qu’on me faisait habituellement, mais c’était sans doute moins atroce que ce que tu imagines. Après la… première fois, où c’est arrivé, ils ne m’ont jamais laissé une semaine de repos. Pas même une journée. J’avais quelques heures, au mieux, avant de me remettre au travail. »</p><p>Heero fit une pause, pour laisser le temps à Duo de digérer l’information. Il se rendait bien compte, à l’écouter, que le jeune homme était lui aussi remué.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas exactement comment il s’y est pris, mais je n’avais pas de blessure trop grave. »</p><p>Ou du moins, pas d’hémorragie assez importante pour mettre sa santé en péril modéra-t-il mentalement.</p><p>« Il l’a fait… plus lentement que ce qu’il faisait habituellement. Et je me souviens qu’il me maintenait pour m’empêcher de bouger. Il m’a dit que ce serait pire si je gesticulais. Il ne m’avait jamais donné un tel ordre. Il n’avait pas besoin de le faire. En temps normal je… restais déjà aussi immobile que possible. J’avais vite appris que c’était une très mauvaise idée de bouger, pendant. …Je n’ai jamais eu autant de bleus que cette fois-là. »</p><p>Plus de bleus que d’habitude ?</p><p>« Il t’avait battu, avant ça ? »</p><p>« Oui. Comme il le faisait habituellement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »</p><p>Duo digéra de nouveau l’information, respirant profondément pour tenter de conserver son calme.</p><p>« Harper était là, après ? » Commença-t-il, souhaitant entendre quelque chose d’un peu positif, si cela était possible.</p><p>« Ben n’était pas là, quand ça s’est passé. Je crois que Dr. J l’avait mis en congé… Un peu comme en novembre dernier. » Ajouta-il comme pour lui-même. « Nous n’en avons pas parlé, quand on s’est revus. Je ne sais même pas s’il est au courant. »</p><p>« Tu pourrais lui poser la question, si ça te travaille. » Nota Duo quand il constata que le jeune homme avait fini de parler, son discours étant relativement haché.</p><p>« Sans doute. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j’aurais à y gagner. Ni ce que lui pourrait y gagner, surtout s’il ne sait rien. »</p><p>« Je ne le connais pas, mais ça m’étonnerait qu’il ne sache rien. Tu m’as bien dit qu’il avait un ami à la vidéo surveillance, donc il doit savoir pas mal de choses auxquelles il n’a pas assisté… »</p><p>Heero prit une respiration tremblante avant de reprendre.</p><p>« Ce n’était pas filmé. »</p><p>Un “pourquoi” resta coincé dans la gorge de Duo. Il se demanda aussitôt s’il avait réellement envie de savoir, en y repensant. Son trouble ne dut pas passer inaperçu car Heero répondit en quelque sorte à la question qu’il venait de se poser sans oser la formuler.</p><p>« Nous étions sur L1, à ce moment-là. Il n’y a pas les mêmes installations, là-bas. »</p><p>Duo resta silencieux, songeant aux bribes de discussion qui lui étaient parvenues l’après-midi même. Voilà qui expliquait aussi le fait qu’il n’ait pas spécialement envie d’aller là-bas pour l’instant, ou alors avec pour but d’en finir.</p><p>« Quoiqu’il en soit, tu devrais lui en parler si tu en as besoin. J’ai bien compris qu’il a déjà fait des sacrifices pour toi ou pour t’éviter certaines choses, mais ce n’était pas ta faute, c’est J qui a créé la situation et lui qui a pris la décision qui lui permettait de se regarder dans la glace le matin. »</p><p>« Ce n’était pas un dû… »</p><p>« Non, et je comprends mieux que tu te sentes reconnaissant avec ce que tu m’as expliqué la dernière fois. Mais bon sang, arrête de tout le temps prendre sur toi pour éviter aux autres de souffrir ou d’être dérangés. Fais-toi passer en premier, de temps en temps, quand tu as vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Me semble que ton Dr. J a fait en sorte qu’ils soient joignables, lui et l’autre, c’est bien pour que tu puisses leur poser des questions et leur demander des comptes. »</p><p>« Ça ne fait pas toujours du bien, de savoir. »</p><p>« Non, en effet. Mais si ne pas savoir te perturbe, autant que tu saches. »</p><p>Le silence se fit de nouveau sans qu’Heero fasse signe de vouloir quitter l’étreinte de lui-même ou même de bouger.</p><p>« Tu voudrais que je t’apporte quelque chose ? » Proposa Duo. « Un verre d’eau ? »</p><p>Il entendit un reniflement pour toute réponse, Heero se contentant de secouer la tête en signe de “non” et ne bougeant pas de sa position contre lui.</p><p>S’il voulait rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps, ce n’est pas Duo qui l’en empêcherait. Il continua machinalement ses caresses dans le dos, son attention se reportant sur tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.</p><p>Franchement c’était raide. Et bien plus dur que tout ce qu’il avait imaginé. Duo en venait à vraiment s’interroger sur la santé mentale de J. Ce type ne pouvait être qu’un grand malade pour imaginer et vouloir des trucs pareils. En tout cas, OZ n’avait pas eu tant de créativité pendant la guerre. Et si, dans ses dangereuses années passées dans la rue, Duo avait vu nombre de choses franchement glauques, il n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir vu des choses aussi épouvantables que ce qu’Heero venait de lui raconter. Et encore moins de les avoir subies, Dieu merci.</p><p>Son expérience de la vie demeurait limitée. Il était jeune, bien sûr, mais il avait surtout vécu différemment de bien des gens. Et ici, il ne voyait tout simplement pas quelle aide apporter à Heero. Il l’avait écouté, il pouvait garder le secret. Mais à part ça, il se sentait impuissant.</p><p>Impuissant comme quand Solo était mort. Impuissant comme quand l’église Maxwell avait été bombardée. Impuissant comme tant de fois pendant la guerre, que ce soit sur ou en dehors du champ de bataille. C’était ironique. Dans l’imaginaire collectif, les pilotes de Gundams en tant que terroristes étaient sans doute ceux qui avaient eu le plus grand pouvoir sur la vie de leurs contemporains. Mais les sentiments de Duo demeuraient. Et toute cette histoire était peut-être la goutte de trop.</p><p>Duo reporta son regard sur celui qui était toujours contre lui. Il n’était pas stupide, il savait quoi faire. Il le conseillait à Heero régulièrement. Lui aussi avait besoin de se faire aider. Et il le faudrait s’il voulait continuer à être solide pour Heero.</p><p>Son estomac se resserra en pensant au sang qu’il avait essuyé en soignant Heero, aux plaies qui en avaient été la cause. Peut-être d’anciennes plaies créées par cette “séance d'entraînement à la torture” qui s’étaient rouvertes. Du sang, mais pas de sperme.</p><p>Sa nervosité augmenta à cette réalisation. Est-ce qu’Heero aurait pu lui mentir ? Il secoua la tête, se ravisant. Non, il ne pensait pas qu’Heero lui aurait menti là-dessus. Il avait pu se nettoyer avant de revenir à la planque. Ou le mec avait peut-être juste utilisé une capote.</p><p>Il entendit un léger reniflement puis sentit Heero bouger contre lui, se redressant pour se lever et dissimulant toujours son visage. Il devait cependant voir entre ses doigts, car il baissa un peu la main en voyant la mine plutôt sinistre qu’arborait Duo.</p><p>Duo essaya de lui sourire, mais il dut plus grimacer qu’autre chose vu le regard que lui jeta Heero. Il souffla un peu et réessaya de sourire, il sentit que celui-ci devait sembler plus sincère.</p><p>« Ça va ? Désolé, j’étais dans mes pensées. » Dit-il. Il donna un léger coup de menton pour inciter Heero à parler si cela avait été son intention.</p><p>Ce dernier fronçant les sourcils, Duo explicita.</p><p>« Tu ne veux vraiment pas la voir ? Sally. » Précisa-t-il, réalisant que sans ça, sa phrase sortait de nulle part.</p><p>Un signe non de la tête lui répondit, Heero détournant le regard sur le côté.</p><p>« Elle ne te jugerait pas, tu sais. Elle a beaucoup d’estime pour toi. »</p><p>« Raison de plus. » Affirma Heero d’une voix rauque, premières paroles depuis qu’il s’était ouvert à Duo.</p><p>Le natté n’ayant pas plus l’air dans son assiette, Heero reprit lui-même la parole.</p><p>« Est-ce que... ça va ? »</p><p>C’était une impression étrange que de prononcer ces paroles. Il se rendit compte que c’était l’une des premières fois qu’il sortait cette phrase pourtant bateau à quelqu’un.</p><p>Duo tourna aussitôt un regard franc vers lui, sans doute surpris lui aussi que la question soit posée dans ce sens.</p><p>« Ça va aller. Faut juste que je digère. »</p><p>Heero sembla accepter la remarque sur le coup et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain dans l’idée de se rincer le visage. Il ne pouvait pas nier se sentir un peu mieux à présent. Il n’aurait pas su dire si c’était lié au fait d’avoir craqué, que Duo l’ait consolé ou bien d’avoir pu parler de ça à quelqu’un. Peut-être les trois. Il se sentait en tout cas reconnaissant de l’attitude respectueuse de Duo. Reconnaissant que ce dernier l’ait cru, alors que, contrairement aux autres fois, il n’avait pas eu les preuves de ce qu’il racontait imprimées sur son corps durant les heures qui avaient précédées. Reconnaissant qu’il l’ait pris au sérieux, aussi. Tout dans l’expression de Duo montrait qu’il “digérait”, comme il lui avait dit. Cela rendit Heero anxieux. Il n’avait pas anticipé l’impact de son attitude et de ses aveux. C’est fort de ce sentiment qu’il regagna la pièce principale, Duo n’avait pas quitté sa place sur le canapé et semblait observer avec assiduité l’angle entre le mur et le plafond.</p><p>« J’aurais mieux fait de me taire. » Dit-il, tâchant de ne pas laisser percevoir de regrets dans ses paroles.</p><p>Il avait déjà attaqué Duo sans le vouloir quand ils avaient mentionné leurs précédentes conversations durant la guerre, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas recommencer.</p><p>« Non, tu avais besoin de parler. Je vais gérer, t’en fais pas. » Répondit aussitôt Duo d’une voix calme.</p><p>« Tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas prendre sur moi et faire exactement la même chose derrière. »</p><p>« Laisse-moi être irrationnel, tu veux ? » Dit Duo avec un sourire, amusé de voir sa contradiction repérée aussi vite.</p><p>La blague ne prenant pas, il redevint sérieux.</p><p>« J’appellerai Sally, j'ai besoin de faire un peu le point sur moi, je crois. T'en fais pas, je ne dirais pas un mot sur toi ou tout ce que tu m'as dit. »</p><p>Sans oser l'avouer, à cet instant, Heero s'en faisait peut-être plus pour Duo que par rapport à une loyauté qui lui avait déjà été prouvée. Il avait conscience, peut-être pour la première fois, que son histoire n'était pas lourde et difficile à supporter que pour sa personne. Duo trinquait aussi. Bizarrement, en même temps, cela le réconfortait. Le faisait se sentir plus normal. Il se rendait bien compte que son estime de lui-même avait encore plus chuté depuis la fin de la guerre. Et se rendre compte que tous ses problèmes et que son comportement n'étaient en soi pas véritablement ceux d'un imbécile, d'un bon à rien ou d'un lâche le faisait se sentir un peu mieux par rapport à tout ça.</p><p>Aussi, le fait que Duo ose contacter Sally lui semblait vraiment courageux de sa part. Il se rendait totalement compte du fait qu'il fallait l'être pour appeler à l'aide, solliciter les gens et enfin essayer d'aller mieux. Lui ne le faisait pas, n'en avait pas été capable. S'il n'arrivait toujours pas à envisager d'appeler Sally ou de voir un médecin quel qu'il soit, il se projetait déjà plus dans le fait d'appeler Duo, de garder contact pour donner de ses nouvelles.</p>
<hr/><p>Si Heero s'était senti mieux du fait d'avoir pu vider une partie de son sac en parlant avec Duo, l'impression n'avait pas duré plus longtemps que jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.</p><p>Heero avait cette fois anticipé les repas et acheté de quoi se sustenter quelques jours pour deux personnes, mais il n'avait par contre pas anticipé le fait qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de manger une nourriture variée, déjà incapable de finir une barre de survie par repas depuis quelques temps. Le plat préparé était riche, et il avait senti les hauts de cœurs augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait des bouchées plus ou moins à contrecœur. Il s’était arrêté de manger depuis déjà quelques minutes quand il se leva soudain et partit aussi vite que possible en direction des toilettes où il régurgita aussitôt le peu qu’il avait réussi à avaler le précédent quart d’heure.</p><p>Il avait entendu Duo l’appeler, lui demandant si ça allait, et le raclement caractéristique d’une chaise indiquant qu’il devait s’être levé pour le rejoindre. Heero n’était pas en état de parler, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que Duo le rejoigne. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment embarrassé en l’absence de témoins directs. Alors il se redressa le temps de claquer la porte derrière lui, espérant que Duo comprenne le message.</p><p>Il savait que c’était sans doute dû à cette nourriture à laquelle il n’était plus habitué, mais Heero se sentait tout de même choqué par le fait qu’il n’ait pas été capable de garder ce qu’il avait avalé, lui qu’on avait aussi entraîné à avaler régulièrement des trucs relativement immondes, traitements, compléments alimentaires ou autre imposés par Dr. J, parfois dès le matin, et qu’il était obligé de prendre avant d’espérer avoir toute autre nourriture.</p><p>Heero ne réalisait que trop bien qu’il s’affaiblissait peu à peu, que son niveau d’énergie diminuait en même temps que son moral. Mais de là à aller vomir, c’était bien la première fois. Et cette réalité lui faisait l’effet d’une gifle, lui faisant prendre conscience de l’état de faiblesse dans lequel cela le mettrait s’il continuait sur une telle pente descendante. Il se redressa à nouveau pour se rincer la bouche, essayant de respirer calmement, de calmer les pensées qui avaient inondé son esprit ces dernières minutes. Il essaya de boire un peu d’eau, pour la recracher aussitôt, l’estomac pris de spasmes.</p><p>Il se sentait complètement vidé, et se serait volontiers écroulé au sol. Cependant, se laisser encore aller empirerait sans doute sa situation. Il fallait qu’il fasse un effort.</p><p>Comme il tenait suffisamment sur ses jambes, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’endroit pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de nettoyage à faire, et retourna dans la pièce à vivre, le regard fuyant.</p><p>Duo était resté sur place, il se mordillait les lèvres et l’observa se laisser tomber sur une chaise et repasser une main sur le haut son visage pour à nouveau dissimuler ses traits. Lui-même avait plus ou moins terminé sa part quand Heero était parti en trombe, et ne savait pas trop quoi dire.</p><p>« C’est la première fois que ça arrive ? » Demanda-t-il au final, préférant ne pas formuler le “ça va ?” qui lui brûlait les lèvres.</p><p>Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit au bout de quelques instants, le rassurant en partie.</p><p>Il se leva pour débarrasser la table.</p><p>« Tu veux essayer de manger ou boire autre chose ? »</p><p>Cette fois ce fut un signe “non” énergique.</p><p>Le silence retomba le temps que Duo finisse de débarrasser puis s’occupe de laver la vaisselle.</p><p>Duo ne savait pas comment s’y prendre, et ressentait le poids de se retrouver dans l’ancien bâtiment de J encore plus fortement que la dernière fois, lui donnant une féroce envie de fuir les lieux au moins un moment, le temps de respirer un peu d’air extérieur.</p><p>Il se demanda si Heero prenait un peu d’air frais, de temps en temps, au vu de sa pâleur. Il vivait pourtant sur Terre, même si dans une zone urbaine, et l’air était tellement plus agréable que dans les colonies. En plus, Duo croyait se souvenir qu’il y avait la mer, pas si loin d’ici, ou au moins un fleuve, puisqu’ils avaient immergé leurs Gundams et prit le bateau pour les récupérer.</p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil aux fenêtres. Bien évidemment, à une telle hauteur, elles ne s’ouvraient pas pour des raisons de sécurité.</p><p>« On peut monter sur le toit ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, surprenant Heero qui baissa la main de son visage pour le regarder.</p><p>Ce dernier haussa légèrement un sourcil, l’autre se fronçant naturellement, signe de son incompréhension.</p><p>« Jamais essayé. » Répondit-il, haussant rapidement les épaules.</p><p>« Hm. » Acquiesça Duo, sans insister.</p><p>Le silence s’installant, Duo reprit :</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu fais habituellement le soir ? Tu bosses toujours sur les plans de ton Gundam ? »</p><p>Cela serait étonnant. Ce travail semblait fini de ce qu’il avait entendu de la conversation d’Heero avec l’ingénieur.</p><p>« Pas vraiment. » Se contenta de répondre Heero en secouant la tête, peu enclin à avouer, qu’avec la fatigue, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer lors de ses temps de travail et que la partie administrative des bâtiments lui prenait la majeure partie de ce qui aurait dû être son temps libre.</p><p>Il retint un tic nerveux puis, réalisant que Duo tournait autour du pot en tentant de faire la conversation.</p><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? » Demanda-t-il.</p><p>À son soulagement, sa voix avait eu une intonation neutre, telle qu’il l’avait voulue.</p><p>Duo cilla à l’entente de la question. Se demandant le temps d’une seconde s’il devait la prendre comme un “qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ?”.</p><p>« Je suis venu passer du temps avec toi. »</p><p>Heero avait dégagé davantage son regard quand il avait posé sa question, ses mains dissimulant le bas de son visage, et, clairement, rien dans les yeux bleus n’indiquait que Duo lui ait donné une réponse satisfaisante.</p><p>C’était pourtant la vérité.</p><p>Heero ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Comment aurait-il pu formuler ce qu’il ressentait ? Il s’était déjà suffisamment humilié de bien des manières aujourd’hui.</p><p>S’il avait apprécié que Duo soit là, il n’avait en même temps pas envie que quiconque – et peut-être encore moins Duo – le voit dans sa déchéance. Dans cette nouvelle déchéance, où il ne tenait plus le coup physiquement, ni psychologiquement, alors que rien de spécial ne s’était passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Aucun évènement possiblement difficile ou traumatisant. Du moins, c’était la vision qu’il en avait.</p><p>Dans son état, il ne pouvait être qu’une déception pour quiconque le rencontrât. Et spécialement ceux qui le connaissaient d’avant, qui avaient un jour vu en lui un soldat parfait. Oh, certes, Duo savait déjà qu’il n’était pas parfait. Alors pour quel motif pouvait-il être là ?</p><p>« Tu es mon ami. » Reprit Duo d’un ton un peu bougon. « J’ai pas besoin d’excuses pour avoir envie de passer du temps avec toi. »</p><p>Les sourcils d’Heero se froncèrent légèrement.</p><p>« Si tu agis avec moi par culpabilité, arrête. » Commença-t-il d’un ton ferme, se faisant aussitôt interrompre par Maxwell.</p><p>« Là non, tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça… » Le voyant se détourner, Duo se coupa. « Heero, regarde-moi. »</p><p>Heero cédant, Duo reprit la parole.</p><p>« Tu sais très bien que j’ai commencé à t’aider largement avant de savoir que j’avais une responsabilité dans ce qui t’es arrivé. »</p><p>« Tu n’as aucune responsabilité. Ce serait arrivé quoi que tu fasses. »</p><p>Duo resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d’intégrer ce qu'Heero venait de lui dire. C'était la première fois que l'ex 01 parlait ainsi des événements. Et peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'ôter un poids que Duo portait sur ses épaules.</p><p>Parce qu'encore aujourd'hui Duo se rejouait les événements, se répétait qu'il aurait pu faire autrement.</p><p>...au final, peut-être que ce n'était pas son comportement à lui qui aurait pu faire que les choses se passent autrement ?</p><p>« En tout cas, je te laisserai pas dire que j’agis avec toi par culpabilité. Ce n’est pas vrai. J’ai toujours agi en ami avec toi, et j’ai commencé largement avant novembre. Parce que je tiens à toi. Pas par pitié ou culpabilité. »</p><p>« Pourquoi tu me parles de pitié ? » Répéta Yuy, la tension s’intensifiant dans ses épaules.</p><p>« Ça a été une de tes premières réactions, quand j’ai découvert ton état, la première fois. Tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais pas de ma pitié. Tu te souviens ? »</p><p>Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Pas vraiment. Mais ça collait avec sa réaction présente et ce qu’il ressentait quand on évoquait le mot. Il avait un souvenir très flou de la première intervention de Duo. Il se souvenait bien du fait que Maxwell avait découvert son état, par chance, dans la salle de bain. Il savait aussi qu’il avait réussi d’une façon ou d’un autre à le faire sortir après avoir pourtant montré de lui-même l’état de son dos. Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu’il avait dit ou de ce que Duo lui avait dit.</p><p>Le pire restait la fin de la soirée, il avait vaguement conscience que Duo l’avait aidé à passer sous la douche puis à se coucher, mais il n’avait plus aucune idée d’à quel moment Duo était entré de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il avait aussi un trou concernant les éventuelles paroles échangées à ce moment-là. À vrai dire, il n’était même pas sûr que Duo l’ait soigné après la douche, ne retrouvant pas de souvenir directement lié. Vu la façon d’agir de Maxwell par la suite, il avait au moins dû lui donner de la morphine… Il lui avait bien dit le lendemain avoir piqué dans le bras gauche. Quant à la pommade, il n’en avait aucune idée.</p><p>Constater ces trous de mémoire le contrariait. Il lui était déjà arrivé ce genre de choses, mais jamais lors d’une situation hors punition. Sans doute qu’il avait eu un coup de stress de trop… Comme souvent, Ben avait fait le nécessaire pour qu’il puisse garder un niveau de stress soutenable et qu’il ne se retrouve pas dans l’état de pantin dans lequel il finissait quasi systématiquement avec Girard. Sans doute que, sans le vouloir, les coups de stress supplémentaires une fois rentré à la planque expliquaient ses trous de mémoire. Après, il ne se voyait pas expliquer cela à Duo.</p><p>Un profond soupir de Duo le tira de ses pensées.</p><p>C’est vrai qu’avec l’attitude qu’il avait, le pilote du Deathscythe ne devait sans doute plus savoir comment se comporter.</p><p>« Tu peux aller te coucher. » Commença Heero. « Si tu es fatigué, avec le décalage horaire. » Précisa-t-il.</p><p>« Ça va. » Rétorqua aussitôt le natté, sans faire mine de bouger.</p><p>S’il sentait la fatigue commencer à arriver, il fallait qu’ils arrivent à s’expliquer avec Heero. Ce n’était plus possible. Ils n’allaient pas rester sur des non-dits jusqu’à son départ, sans doute dans quelques jours. Duo ne souhaitait plus tourner autour du pot comme cela avait été le cas lors de sa précédente visite.</p><p>« Tu voulais aller sur le toit ? » S’enquit Heero, l’intonation de la voix presque incertaine.</p><p>Duo prit une grande inspiration, reconnaissant de la question qui lui permettait de rebondir.</p><p>« Oui et non. » Il souffla doucement. « C’est juste que j’ai envie d’aller prendre l’air. Sortir de là. »</p><p>Heero n’intervenant pas, il continua.</p><p>« Tu sais, pour moi aussi c’est difficile. »</p><p>Il se coupa un bref instant avant de reprendre.</p><p>« Encore plus quand je suis dans cet endroit. Parce que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à ce que tu as subi. Puis t’avoir abandonné après la réunion… ça me rend malade. »</p><p>Cette fois, Heero était déconcerté par les paroles de Duo, ne s’attendant absolument pas à l’entendre évoquer le lieu. Pour que Duo en parle ainsi, il avait sans doute déjà dû ressentir ça lors de sa dernière venue.</p><p>« C’était la meilleure chose à faire. »</p><p>« Je n’en suis pas si sûr… »</p><p>« C’était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. » Reformula Heero à voix basse.</p><p>« Peut-être. » Admit Duo. « Mais humainement, je ne peux pas me dire que c’était une bonne chose de te laisser tomber. Et ce serait encore plus impardonnable de prendre pour acquis qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre de mieux à faire. »</p><p>Heero cilla. Cela sonnait un peu comme si Duo jugeait le fait d’être parti comme “impardonnable”. Or, ruminer ainsi n’avait rien de constructif. Il ne savait que trop bien que Duo avait tendance à endosser une responsabilité qui n’était pourtant pas la sienne dans cette histoire.</p><p>Si cela dénotait l’inquiétude et l’intérêt que Duo lui portait, cela restait néanmoins peu constructif, et il ne voyait pas quel bénéfice tirer d’une telle attitude. Et Heero aurait bien voulu qu’il cesse. Lui dire qu’il l’avait beaucoup aidé alors, rien que dans le fait d’avoir été là, de l’avoir écouté, soutenu, et soigné quand il en avait eu besoin. Seulement, c’était relativement compliqué à avouer, surtout pour lui qui n’était pas d’un naturel expansif. En plus il avait laissé entendre le contraire durant l'après-midi.</p><p>« Duo… »</p><p>Il se mordilla brièvement la lèvre inférieure, renonçant à revenir sur ce sujet précis.</p><p>Pour l’instant.</p><p>Duo choisit ce moment pour reprendre la parole.</p><p>« C’est pour ça que je t’ai proposé de sortir, tout à l’heure. » Il arbora une mimique qu’Heero aurait pu trouver comique en d’autres circonstances. « Toi aussi, tu sais, ça pourrait te changer les idées d’aller voir ailleurs qu’ici. »</p><p>Heero cilla.</p><p>Oh. Ça changeait un peu les choses. Lui n’avait vraiment pas compris l’invitation, ne se trouvant absolument pas sortable en plus de son désir de rester dans la sécurité de ce bâtiment dont il avait le contrôle. Présenté ainsi, cela lui semblait déjà moins insensé.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas envie de voir des gens. » Avoua Heero, justifiant en partie son refus d’alors.</p><p>« C’est pas obligé. » Reprit aussitôt Duo. « Y a des endroits qui ne sont pas blindés de monde. Ou on pourrait juste faire un tour en voiture. On en reparle demain ? »</p><p>Cette fois Heero acquiesça à la proposition.</p><p>Duo soupira de soulagement avant de revenir sur le sujet initialement lancé par Heero, à savoir le coucher.</p><p>« Tu voulais faire comment pour dormir ? » Interrogea-t-il.</p><p>« Tu peux prendre la chambre. »</p><p>« Et tu dormiras “après” moi ? » S’enquit Duo, sans réussir à dissimuler sa désapprobation.</p><p>« Je prendrai le canapé. » Précisa Heero sans tenir compte du froncement de sourcils concerné de Duo.</p><p>« On peut préparer un autre lit si tu ne veux pas qu’on partage. » Souligna-t-il « Il y a bien d’autres appartements ou des chambres quelque part ? »</p><p>Duo n’aimait pas penser qu’Heero lui mente, mais cette histoire de dormir sur le canapé ressemblait par trop à une excuse.</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules. S’il n’avait pas songé à préparer une chambre en plus de la sienne, c’était justement parce qu’il lui arrivait de plus en plus de rester somnoler sur le canapé, se laissant bercer par la télévision laissée en sourdine, aller se coucher seul dans une chambre obscure et mortellement silencieuse était au-dessus de ses forces.</p><p>Il utilisait tout de même la pièce, mais plutôt vers le matin, une fois l’aube arrivée, le petit matin ayant toujours sa préférence en termes d’horaires de sommeil. Mais ça, une fois de plus, il n’avait pas envie d’en faire état devant Duo.</p><p>Duo retint un soupir en voyant de nouveau Heero pris dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulu insister pour partager le lit, mais la dernière fois son camarade avait accepté à contrecœur et s’était braqué. De fait, ils n’en avaient pas reparlé par la suite.</p><p>Il passa sa main dans sa frange. Tant pis, il fallait qu’il en parle. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester avec une tonne de non-dits qui créaient de la distance.</p><p>« Écoute, j’aime vraiment pas l’idée de te laisser dormir sur le canapé. »</p><p>Heero se renfrognant, Duo reprit.</p><p>« Laisse-moi finir. S’il te plait. Je t’écouterai ensuite, mais laisse-moi t’expliquer. »</p><p>Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement, donnant un léger coup de menton en direction de Duo pour lui indiquer qu’il consentait à le laisser finir.</p><p>« Je sais pas exactement ce qui t’a dérangé ou agacé la dernière fois – tu me le diras peut-être. Mais, regarde : on se connait depuis des mois, et on a déjà partagé pas mal de planques, et plusieurs fois la même chambre ou le même lit. Bien sûr c’était différent, c’était la guerre. Quand j’ai découvert… ce qui t’était arrivé, la première fois, le lit était pour une seule personne, tu te gelais, t’étais pas bien et on t’a réchauffé en partageant le lit… »</p><p>Heero s’étant crispé de plus en plus au fil de ses paroles, Duo choisit de s’interrompre pour le laisser parler. L’idée n’était pas de le faire se sentir mal ou de le forcer à prendre sur lui le temps que Duo termine son propos.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »</p><p>« Rien. » Statua Heero sur le qui-vive.</p><p>« Me dis pas rien, je vois bien que ça t'a contrarié. Ça te gêne quand je te parle de l'automne dernier ? » Demanda Duo, un ton plus bas, appréhendant une réponse affirmative.</p><p>Lui, en tout cas, avait besoin d'en parler et de pouvoir évoquer ce vécu commun. Surtout qu’au vu de la situation et de sa loyauté envers Heero qui ne souhaitait pas que ces choses se sachent, il devenait de fait son seul interlocuteur possible.</p><p>Heero cilla, partagé entre donner raison à Duo pour ne plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situation à l'avenir et dire la vérité. Le dilemme posé de la sorte, il s'en voulut immédiatement d'envisager de mentir à Duo pour son confort personnel. Duo tâchait toujours d’être sincère, lui. Même quand la vérité était douloureuse, gênante ou effrayante. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Il savait que Duo n'abuserait pas de cette faiblesse – car Heero le ressentait vraiment ainsi.</p><p>« Je ne me souviens pas. »</p><p>Duo fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre.</p><p>« Cette soirée, cette nuit-là… je ne me souviens plus des détails. »</p><p>Heero présentait cela comme les effets du temps, mais la réalité était pire. Ces trous de mémoire, il les avait déjà à son réveil le lendemain matin.</p><p>« Oh. » Se contenta de dire Duo, digérant l'information, les sourcils infléchis sous la réflexion.</p><p>Un court silence s'établit avant que le natté ne reprenne la parole.</p><p>« Laisse tomber dans ce cas. C'est pas grave. » Ajouta-t-il en se frottant vaguement le menton. « Je cherche pas à remuer ça en permanence, tu sais. Pardon, si ça t'a fait cet effet-là. C'est juste que… Ça m'a vraiment marqué les fois où je t'ai soigné. Les fois où on en a parlé, aussi. J'y pense régulièrement. Alors… j'ai besoin de pouvoir en parler, je crois. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>« Je t'en veux pas, hein. » Reprit-il en ne voyant pas de réponse venir. « Je ne veux pas que ça te culpabilise non plus. Y a pas de quoi. C'est tombé que les choses se sont passées comme ça. Et quand je pense que tu aurais pu avoir à gérer ça seul, sans aucun soutien, ça me rend malade. »</p><p>« … je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. De me laisser seul. »</p><p>Duo leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« Ouais, je m'en doute. Au départ, tout ce que tu voulais, c'est que j'aille voir ailleurs et que je te laisse tranquille. » Sourit-il.</p><p>Voyant la mine renfermée d’Heero, il reprit de nouveau la parole.</p><p>« Ah, désolé. Je vais faire gaffe. »</p><p>Il y eut un bref silence.</p><p>« Si tu veux me poser des questions, maintenant ou plus tard, tu n'hésites pas, ok ? »</p><p>La proposition étonna autant qu'elle questionna Heero. Il y a quelques minutes encore, il aurait donné beaucoup pour récupérer des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé alors. Mais en même temps, avoir des réponses concrètes le terrorisait. Plus que les faits, il appréhendait l'image qu'il avait renvoyée.</p><p>Duo se gratta un instant la tête, intégrant ce qu’Heero venait de lui dire, et chercha un nouvel exemple, pour en revenir au sujet initial.</p><p>« Sinon prends quand on était en planque dans cette ville, ce que tu nous avais réservé. Il a jamais été question que l’un de nous deux dorme sur le canapé. Et pourtant le lit était pas si grand. On a forcément été en contact physique… Alors, je sais pas ...? »</p><p>Voyant l'interruption dans le discours, Heero pressa les lèvres avant de prendre une longue inspiration, rassemblant son courage pour répondre.</p><p>« Je ne dors pas bien. ...Et j’ai envie d’être seul. » Ajouta-t-il.</p><p>Il ignorait si Duo prendrait mal sa déclaration. Ils avaient passé seulement une demi-journée ensemble, et pourtant Heero avait l’impression qu’il venait de passer au moins deux journées non-stop avec Duo, sans cesse sollicité par une nouvelle discussion, une nouvelle interrogation, de nouvelles réponses à apporter. Alors il aurait peut-être pu se laisser convaincre de partager le lit, mais ici, il aspirait vraiment à être tranquille quelques heures, à pouvoir mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.</p><p>À son soulagement, Duo ne sembla pas prendre mal sa déclaration, demandant doucement à la place :</p><p>« Tu dors comment en ce moment ? Toujours de six heures à neuf heures ? »</p><p>Heero lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant de reporter son regard sur le mur opposé, acquiesçant d’un léger signe de tête.</p><p>« Plus vers cinq heures. Et je peux m’assoupir sur le canapé, plus tôt. »</p><p>Duo inspira fortement et se redressa, quittant la chaise sur laquelle il s'était rassis.</p><p>« Ok. » Accepta-t-il. « Je te laisse tranquille. Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? »</p><p>Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit et Duo prit le chemin de la pièce.</p><p>Une fois seul, Heero laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, et choisit de regagner le canapé.</p><p>Il se sentait vraiment épuisé. À la fatigue physique s’ajoutait une imposante fatigue psychologique. Malgré ça, au vu des sujets évoqués durant la journée, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de dormir, l’idée d’aller s’allonger dans le noir n’ayant rien de réconfortant.</p><p>Il se frotta instinctivement la tête, essayant de soulager la douleur pulsatile. Au moins le temps avait vite défilé avec la présence de Duo. Il retrouvait ici cette impression de temps qui s’étirait à l’infini.</p><p>Heero n’avait pas bougé de sa position quand Duo repassa, sa douche et ses ablutions finies.</p><p>« Heu… » Commença-t-il, ré-attirant l’attention d’Heero sur lui. « Je vais dans la chambre. Tu peux me rejoindre, ou réveille-moi si tu veux récupérer le lit, ok ? »</p><p>« Hn. »</p><p>Heero lui semblait déphasé, mais Duo n’insista pas davantage. Il lui avait demandé explicitement de le laisser seul, et après tout il serait juste dans la pièce à côté et pas à l’autre bout du bâtiment.</p><p>« Bonne nuit. »</p><p>Duo soupira et s’éloigna vers la chambre. Il avait à nouveau l’envie d’appeler Sally, d’exprimer une partie de son ressenti – la partie de ses propres difficultés qui ne concernaient aucunement Heero, du moins. Toutefois, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’appeler. Déjà l’heure était relativement incompatible avec un appel en direction des colonies, et surtout Duo voulait éviter que l’appel puisse être géolocalisé tant qu’il était sur Terre.</p><p>Il n’aurait jamais pensé début janvier envisager sérieusement d’appeler l’ex-médecin militaire de l’Alliance, maintenant Preventer. Oh, certes, il pensait ce qu’il avait dit à Heero concernant la nécessité pour tous d’un suivi psychologique et médical, mais ce genre de conseil était toujours plus simple à donner qu’à suivre.</p><p>Surtout, Duo n’avait pas anticipé cette pression de devoir contenir autant d’émotions. Sauf qu’il était comme tout le monde dans ce genre de cas. Il n’avait pas envie d’aller raconter sa vie. Pas envie d’être jugé. Mais il avait besoin d’une soupape, et il savait qu’il pourrait se contenter d’exposer une petite partie de ce qui le contrariait, en restant sur la surface, ce qui lui permettrait de se rendre les choses plus gérables.</p><p>Pour le coup, il aurait sans doute été plus logique – et plus simple pour lui – de discuter avec Quatre. Mais Quatre était au fond du trou depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était encore en train de prendre conscience des dégâts occasionnés à sa colonie, de tout ce qu’il avait perdu. L’absence définitive de son père, avec qui il avait été en conflit jusqu’au bout. Les répercussions pour l’ensemble de sa famille. Il avait pris la mesure de toutes les conséquences qu’avaient la mort du paternel sur son futur. Quatre était une éponge à émotions avec son empathie. C’était inenvisageable qu’ils se contactent sans aller bien, ou sans au moins avoir une façade stable.</p><p>Duo comprenait un peu cet aspect relatif au deuil. Bien sûr c’était très différent, mais il n’en avait aussi fait qu’à sa tête et désobéi au père Maxwell et à Sœur Helen juste avant leur mort. Alors s’il n’appréhendait pas de la même façon l’aspect d’être “en conflit” avec un être aimé, un parent, au moment de sa mort, il arrivait un peu à se le représenter. Quatre devait le sentir, d’ailleurs.</p><p>Enfin, heureusement, Quatre était entouré par sa famille sur L4 ainsi que par les Maganacs. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir coupable, seul ou incompris par moment, son vécu de pilote de Gundam trop éloigné de ce que pouvaient se représenter ses sœurs ou ses connaissances “d’avant”, mais au moins il y avait des gens autour de lui.</p><p>Il réfléchit un moment, étendu sur le lit, puis, au bout d’un moment, la fatigue commençant à l’envahir, Duo éteignit la lumière et finit par s’endormir.</p>
<hr/><p>Heero se réveilla, se frottant les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé et n’avait pas eu conscience de s’endormir. Après le “bonne nuit” de Duo, il avait coupé la lumière et repris la couverture pliée sur le canapé mais n’avait pas allumé la télévision, contrairement à son habitude, se contentant du spectre lumineux de la ville illuminée lui parvenant même à cette hauteur.</p><p>Pas que le programme télévisuel l’intéresse. Il s’agissait surtout d’avoir un support visuel et sonore venant emplir le silence et l’obscurité de la pièce. Mais là… il avait eu trop de choses en tête, pensant aux échanges qu’il avait eus avec Duo, mais aussi et surtout à son état, dont il prenait pleinement conscience.</p><p>Cette visite de Duo avait au moins cet avantage de lui servir d’électrochoc, de lui faire prendre conscience qu’il allait droit dans le mur.</p><p>S’il remettait son Gundam en état, c’est bien parce que rien n’était définitivement gagné malgré la récente paix. Quel intérêt, s’il n’était pas en état de piloter et de combattre ?</p><p>Il avait également pris conscience de l’hypocrisie de son propre raisonnement. S’il n’envisageait pas de se suicider, sa volonté de vivre avait clairement vacillé – vacillait encore à présent. La façon dont il s’occupait de lui-même en était la preuve.</p><p>Il chercha l’heure du regard, l’écran noir du téléviseur ne lui procurant pas la réponse recherchée. Il se souvint que son téléphone donnait l’heure et il le consulta, pour voir à quel point la nuit s’était écoulée. Il se renfrogna en voyant qu’il n’était même pas encore minuit.</p><p>Il n’avait vraiment pas dû dormir longtemps. Pas étonnant qu’il se sente au moins aussi épuisé qu’avant. Heero hésita à nouveau à allumer la télévision avant de renoncer. Il avait vraiment besoin de penser, pas de détourner son attention.</p><p>Quelque part, ce n’était sans doute pas plus mal que Duo ait autant insisté pour sortir le lendemain. Peut-être que cela ferait bouger les lignes, le concernant.</p><p>Il se demanda quelle impression il donnait, pour qui le voyait. Si Duo allait encore plus s’inquiéter pour lui, après l’avoir vu aujourd’hui. Était-il inquiet, pour commencer ? Sans doute que oui… Et si ce n’était pas déjà le cas, qu’est-ce que ça donnerait après la demi-journée qu’ils venaient de passer ensemble ?</p><p>Heero n’avait pas habitué son entourage à subir ses humeurs, ni son mal être, gardant autant que possible une distance qui tenait éloignés les gens et les désintéressaient de ce qu’il ressentait. Quelque part, garder les gens au loin lui permettait aussi de conserver une certaine distance avec lui-même, de rester extérieur.</p><p>Il n’avait pas voulu que ses paroles sonnent comme des reproches, avant qu’il ne décide finalement de parler à Duo de la dernière séance avant la guerre – la dernière avant celles dont il avait vu les conséquences. Mais pourtant, ce qu’il avait dit était vrai. C’était tellement plus simple de faire l’autruche, de ne pas regarder tout ce qui avait été cassé en lui, de faire comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu de douleur physique ou psychologique, quand personne n’était là pour reconnaître ces émotions, pour soupçonner leur existence et montrer du soutien, et de la bienveillance, à son égard.</p><p>Certes, il ne lui était plus rien arrivé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Rien qui puisse justifier a priori qu’il aille plus mal que pendant. Mais si c’était justement ça, le problème ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait du temps pour penser, pour être avec seul lui-même, son attention non détournée par des objectifs vitaux à accomplir. Alors est-ce que cela pouvait être ...normal, que tout ressorte à présent ?</p><p>Heero se demandait aussi s’il ne lui manquait pas un objectif. Il avait toujours eu un objectif à long terme dans sa vie depuis au moins sa rencontre avec Dr. J : devenir pilote, et avec ça, œuvrer pour libérer les Colonies du joug de l’Alliance. Son objectif avait été accompli, accompli autant qu’il pouvait l’être par le moyen de la guerre.</p><p>Et maintenant ?</p><p>Heero n’avait pas d’objectif personnel disjoint de la question de la libération des Colonies. Il se rappela soudainement que Dr. J avait évoqué la question, dans le testament qu’il avait laissé. Il l’avait enjoint à faire des choses “pour lui”.</p><p>Heero ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui-même. Les bâtiments coûtaient de l’argent, tout comme le personnel nécessaire à leur entretien. Heureusement que Dr. J avait mis en place depuis pas mal d’années un système de location de parkings dans un sous-sol totalement disjoint du hangar accueillant les Gundams. Sans les subventions de la Fondation Barton, celles-ci ayant cessé après le début de la guerre, cela permettait au budget d’être à l’équilibre, même si Heero devrait gérer les finances avec soin pour pouvoir réparer un Gundam – voire maintenant deux.</p><p>Quelque part, il restait attaché à son ancien objectif. Mais à ce sujet, il n’avait plus aucun pouvoir. Les choses étaient entre les mains des politiques, en partie entre les mains de Relena Peacecraft, et également en partie entre les mains des anciens cadres de OZ qui avaient survécu et qui travaillaient au sein d’une nouvelle force de police préventive. Si Heero était tout à fait à même de comprendre un système politique et les conséquences des décisions prises, ayant reçu un enseignement problématisé sur le sujet pendant trois-quatre ans, il ne se sentait pas du tout l’envie d’en être un jour acteur, d’intégrer le système.</p><p>Pas parce qu’il était militaire. Des militaires obliquant vers la politique, il y en avait eu de tous temps. Le gouvernement de feue l’Alliance Terrestre lui-même avait été constitué majoritairement d’une assemblée militaire. L’élection d’un président civil à la tête de la Sphère Terrestre était une nouveauté à laquelle tous étaient encore en train de s’habituer.</p><p>Non. C’était surtout parce que s’il avait voulu aller vers cette voie, il aurait fallu qu’il commence par assumer avec les autres pilotes, qu’il affronte un possible tribunal de guerre pour asseoir une légitimité. Et de façon plus globale, il n’avait pas la volonté d’être une personne publique et ne voulait pas non plus subir des contraintes l’obligeant à devoir faire des compromis concernant ses convictions.</p><p>Il voyait ce que ça avait donné pour Relena pendant la guerre. Et Heero n’était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que les choses étaient plus simples maintenant, quand tout était à construire, les tentatives de manipulations plus présentes que jamais, chacun voulant imposer sa vision, tirer son épingle du jeu. Relena Peacecraft redevenue Darlian était un pion de choix sur l’échiquier politique. Un symbole d’une importance capitale impossible à ignorer. Elle avait le même âge que lui, une vie très différente, et pourtant une force de conviction à toute épreuve, c’était quelque chose qu’il admirait et respectait chez elle.</p><p>Lui se sentait extérieur au système, alors même qu’il faisait partie des terroristes qui avaient renversé le précédent ordre mondial. Il était peut-être même le principal responsable, étant donné que c’était lui qui avait tiré sur l’avion regroupant les dirigeants de l’Alliance, à New Edwards, en mai dernier.</p><p>Repenser à cette période et aux conséquences de son erreur n’était pas facile, même aujourd’hui. Mais au moins, il ressentait toujours le bénéfice de sa rencontre avec les membres de la famille Noventa. C’était douloureux, mais la lettre que la matriarche lui avait fait parvenir l’avait aussi aidé à aller de l’avant, à ne plus voir cette erreur comme une raison suffisante pour mourir.</p><p>Par contraste, le “je veux que tu vives” de Duo résonna à nouveau dans son esprit.</p>
<hr/><p>Heero avait de nouveau dû s’assoupir. Il se souvenait d’avoir ressassé pas mal de choses, et venait encore une fois de se réveiller. La nuit était toujours noire, mais il se sentait cette fois un peu reposé. Ayant un peu récupéré, il se redressa sur le canapé, se leva et alla s’installer à la table, mettant l’ordinateur sous tension.</p><p>Dès que l’écran se fut illuminé, il sentit poindre le mal de tête. Il soupira. Il y était malheureusement abonné ces dernières semaines, surtout quand il rallumait l’écran en pleine nuit.</p><p>Il ne quitta la machine des yeux qu’en voyant les premières lueurs de l’aube éclaircir un peu le ciel, réalisant à ce moment qu’il ressentait une fatigue intense. On arrivait typiquement vers les heures où il tombait de sommeil et allait se reposer dans la chambre.</p><p>Heero hésita un instant. Est-ce qu’il devait rejoindre Duo, ou bien pouvait-il le réveiller ? Il aurait aussi pu reprendre le canapé, mais il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’y retourner. Il repoussa l’ordinateur sur le côté et se frotta le haut du visage de ses mains.</p><p>Duo avait raison. C’était irrationnel. Ils avaient dormi ensemble de nombreuses fois. Heero se souvenait même d’une fois où il avait sommeillé à moitié dans les bras de Maxwell, sur le canapé d’une de leur planque. Encore une fois, Duo ne l’avait pas mis au pied du mur en mettant Heero face à ses contradictions. Pourtant il était clair que s’il avait vraiment été opposé au fait d’avoir le natté dans les pattes, Heero aurait préparé une autre chambre, dans l’idéal loin de l’appartement qu’il occupait.</p><p>Il soupira silencieusement et se leva, prenant la direction de la chambre. Il se déshabilla en partie, restant en dehors de la chambre pour ne pas faire de bruit à l’intérieur, et finit par se faufiler dans la pièce, refermer doucement la porte derrière lui et se glisser du côté libre.</p>
<hr/><p>Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, il fut soulagé d’entendre une deuxième respiration à ses côtés. Il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Duo était resté éveillé une partie de la nuit, une fois les premiers cycles de sommeil passés, et avait entendu le jeune homme travailler sur son ordinateur dans la pièce adjacente, ce qui l’avait inquiété. Au final, il avait dû retrouver le sommeil sans s’en rendre compte.</p><p>Ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de réveiller son camarade en tournant dans le lit, Duo choisit de se lever et de prendre silencieusement ses affaires pour regagner la pièce à vivre. Là-bas, il aperçut immédiatement l’ordinateur dont le couvercle était resté ouvert, presque une invitation à s’en servir.</p><p>Duo passa la main sur le clavier et l’écran se ralluma, l’invitant à saisir un mot de passe. Il tapa lentement le mot de passe qu’il connaissait – celui qui était en usage pendant la guerre – et haussa un sourcil en voyant l’écran s’afficher sur un navigateur contenant une carte de la région.</p><p>Oh. Heero semblait vraiment avoir pris au sérieux sa proposition s’il avait commencé à chercher où aller. Pas que Duo cherche spécialement à visiter les spots touristiques de la région, n’ayant jamais eu l’envie ou l’opportunité de s’adonner à ce genre d’activités.</p><p>Sur ce, Duo se désintéressa de l’ordinateur pour regarder de quelles victuailles ils disposaient présentement.</p>
<hr/><p>Après son tour dans la cuisine à la recherche de produits consommables pour le petit déjeuner, Duo était revenu à l’ordinateur sur lequel il avait consulté les informations, à défaut de journaux papier.</p><p>Les différences de contenu sur Terre et dans les Colonies l’étonneraient toujours. Pourtant, les Colonies du point L2 étaient à l’origine de culture américaine. Peut-être que les choses se lisseraient au fil du temps, maintenant que la guerre était terminée et que les relations entre terriens et colons allaient devenir plus équitables.</p><p>Il releva la tête en entendant le bruit de la porte de la chambre. Heero ne le rejoignit pas immédiatement, gagnant dans un premier temps la salle de bain.</p><p>Bon, maintenant qu’il le savait réveillé, Duo pouvait préparer du café. Il se leva et mis la bouilloire en route, jetant un regard dépité au paquet de biscuits qu’il avait entamé la dernière fois et dans lequel il avait pioché à nouveau tout à l’heure.</p><p>Heero ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se laissant plus ou moins tomber sur une chaise. Il était à peine plus de neuf heures.</p><p>« Salut. » Lui dit Duo en lui tendant une tasse de café.</p><p>Heero lui marmonna un salut en réponse, passant la main sur son front dans un geste qui devenait familier.</p><p>Duo fit glisser un sachet individuel de biscuits dans sa direction, voyant que ce n’était pas la forme et qu’il n’était en effet pas le seul à ne pas avoir bien dormi cette nuit. Quoique… si ça se trouve, Heero pourrait peut-être le surprendre en lui affirmant que ce n’était pas pire que d’habitude. Il lui avait bien dit qu’il ne dormait pas bien. Pour qu’il daigne l’admettre, cela devait vraiment être devenu pénible pour lui.</p><p>Heero jeta un bref coup d’œil aux biscuits avant de les repousser du dos de la main, sans pour autant les renvoyer à leur expéditeur, préférant saisir avec reconnaissance la tasse de café qu’on lui avait servie.</p><p>Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent dans le calme, Duo ayant recommencé à manger un second sachet de biscuits tout en regardant un nouvel article de politique intérieure pour s’occuper.</p><p>« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ? » S’enquit Heero.</p><p>Duo détourna le regard de l’écran. Il lui parlait bien de ses plans pour la journée, c’est ça ?</p><p>« Ça dépend. Tu viendrais avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, l’incertitude présente dans sa voix.</p><p>Heero soupira et hocha la tête en guise d’acquiescement.</p><p>« Je sais pas exactement. » Reprit Duo. « On pourrait faire un tour en voiture. La côte est pas si loin ? »</p><p>On était mardi aujourd’hui, s’il se rappelait bien. À cette période, ils ne devraient sans doute pas avoir à subir trop de monde.</p><p>Heero sembla à nouveau acquiescer, et passa une nouvelle fois une main contre sa tempe, retenant un soupir, avant de se lever pour se préparer à sortir.</p><p>« Tu as souvent mal à la tête, non ? » L'interpella Duo, peu rassuré par l’attitude de l’ex-pilote.</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules dans un mouvement défaitiste.</p><p>« Quelques heures au réveil et souvent une partie de la nuit. Je suppose que c’est la fatigue. » Admit-il.</p><p>« Tu devrais te prendre quelque chose. T’as pas des antidouleurs qui trainent quelque part ? »</p><p>Duo secoua la tête en voyant le regard étonné que lui lança le brun, comme s’il n’avait jamais envisagé une telle chose.</p><p>« C’est pas bon de rester des heures, tous les jours, avec un mal de tête. Tu cherches pas à te punir en faisant ça, quand même ? »</p><p>Le masque d’impassibilité d’Heero ne fut pas efficace pour dissimuler ses émotions, permettant à Duo de voir qu’heureusement, ce n’était pas le cas.</p><p>Si la journée de la veille n’avait pas été aussi chargée et difficile, si Duo n’avait pas eu autant conscience de l’état d’Heero, il aurait vraiment eu envie de le secouer. À vrai dire, il lui faisait ici le même effet que lorsqu’il s’était redressé une jambe cassée avec une clef à molette, agissant comme s’il ne connaissait aucune procédure médicale.</p><p>Faute de pouvoir le secouer, il se leva en grommelant pour chercher dans ses propres affaires, voir s’il n’avait pas d’antidouleurs sur lui. Sans grand étonnement, il n’en avait pas, n’étant pas grand consommateur de médicaments lui-même. C’était bien la peine.</p><p>Heero l’avait observé sans dire un mot. Il avait tellement eu l’habitude, ces dernières années, de ne bénéficier d’aucuns soins autres que ceux que les autres décidaient pour lui, qu’il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu’il puisse faire quelque chose contre un mal de tête – ou n’importe quelle douleur en général. Après tout, pendant ses années d’entraînement, le mot d’ordre avait toujours été que lorsqu’on avait mal, on serrait les dents et on continuait ses activités comme si de rien n’était.</p><p>Voyant que Duo revenait bredouille, frustré, il reprit d’un ton bas :</p><p>« Il y a une section médicale, au 19ème. Il reste peut-être des stocks là-bas. »</p><p>Duo haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer, préférant ne pas poser de questions. Il était clair qu’Heero semblait n’avoir aucune envie de se rendre dans cette partie du bâtiment.</p><p>« Ok. J’y ai accès ? » Demanda-t-il, pour confirmation, en montrant la carte de sécurité qu’il avait conservée.</p><p>Heero jeta un coup d’œil nerveux à la carte et acquiesça. Il était en théorie trop loin pour pouvoir lire le nom précisé sur l’étiquette, mais Duo eut la nette sensation que la vue de la carte suffit à le contrarier.</p><p>« Je viens avec toi. » Ajouta Heero après avoir déposé sa tasse dans l’évier.</p><p>Duo entrouvrit la bouche, surpris, avant d’acquiescer. Ce serait plus simple ainsi, lui-même ignorant la disposition de cet étage.</p>
<hr/><p>Il s’avéra que la section était immense, recouvrant peut-être la moitié de la surface de l’ensemble des bâtiments. Si cela restait modeste par comparaison avec un hôpital, c’était tout de même bien plus important qu’une infirmerie basique. La section comportait à peu près tout le matériel d’examen indispensable qu’on se serait plus attendu à trouver dans une clinique privée que chez un particulier.</p><p>Heero détourna rapidement le regard avant de sembler faire demi-tour, ouvrant une porte juste à droite de là où ils venaient.</p><p>« Je te suis ? » L'interpella Duo, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.</p><p>« Hm. »</p><p>Le brun lui tint la porte et Duo se retrouva lui aussi dans un petit couloir desservant quelques portes de chaque côté.</p><p>« Le stockage de médicaments était par là. » Indiqua Heero en pointant une porte de droite.</p><p>Ce faisant, il s’avança, la dépassant, et ouvrit la dernière porte de l’autre côté du couloir.</p><p>Bon, apparemment, Heero ne comptait pas l’accompagner plus loin. Duo n’en fit pas cas et entra dans la pièce indiquée, tombant effectivement sur une réserve de médicaments qui même dans son état de non-renouvellement aurait fait de l’ombre à n’importe lequel de leur kit de secours. L’abondance rendit sa recherche plus compliquée que prévue, et il ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard.</p><p>Ne voyant pas trace d’Heero dans le couloir, il s’avança vers la porte ouverte au fond. La pièce devait être orientée à l’est ou au sud, car même sans être à l’intérieur, il pouvait voir le soleil inonder le couloir de lumière.</p><p>« On y va ? » Lança-t-il en passant le seuil, voyant Heero, debout, dos collé au mur à moins d’un mètre de lui, semblant regarder la baie vitrée.</p><p>Heero lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant d’acquiescer et de se remettre en mouvement.</p><p>Duo n’eut qu’un instant pour vraiment observer la pièce. Pas très grande, un lit médicalisé, une chaise, rien de plus. Il retint ses commentaires et suivit Heero, attendant de regagner l’appartement qu’occupait l’ex-pilote pour déposer la boite d’antidouleurs sur la table de la pièce à vivre, près du paquet de biscuits laissé en plan.</p>
<hr/><p>Ils étaient partis peu après ça. Heero avait profité de leur passage par le sous-sol, où ils avaient récupéré un véhicule, pour prévenir l’ingénieur qu’il ne les croiserait pas aujourd’hui.</p><p>Par la suite, ils avaient pris la voiture déjà utilisée la dernière fois par Heero, et Duo ayant insisté pour conduire, Heero lui avait laissé le volant.</p><p>Il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à la direction prise par le natté, se contentant de regarder défiler le paysage sur sa droite, pris dans ses pensées. Duo avait entrouvert sa fenêtre, laissant l’air frais pénétrer dans l’habitacle.</p><p>Sans y avoir vraiment pris garde, Heero réalisa à un moment donné qu’ils avaient quitté la banlieue immédiate de la grande ville, le paysage ressemblant vaguement à celui qu’ils avaient connu lorsqu’ils avaient été en planque dans cette maison proche d’une forêt.</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Duo ralentir et obliquer vers une station-service.</p><p>« Besoin de faire le plein. » Indiqua le natté en pointant la jauge du pouce, un sourire au visage. « Tu voudras que j’attrape de quoi manger ? » Ajouta-t-il en descendant de la voiture.</p><p>« Sans façon. » Rétorqua Heero.</p><p>Le sourire de Duo s’élargit à l’entente de la réponse franche.</p>
<hr/><p>Au bout d’un moment, ils arrivèrent vers un petit bourg de bord de mer, ou du moins une ville suffisamment étalée sur les kilomètres pour ne pas laisser une forte impression d’urbanisation forcée par la surpopulation pré-colonisation spatiale.</p><p>Comme le début d’après-midi commençait à arriver, ils s’arrêtèrent, Duo mentionnant que l’heure du déjeuner était dépassée. Si Heero n’avait pas faim, il ne s’opposa pas à l’idée de faire une pause. Il pourrait toujours se prendre un café s’ils allaient dans un établissement où il était obligatoire de commander.</p><p>L’air était plutôt vif en descendant de la voiture, le vent soufflant davantage en raison de la proximité de l’océan. Aussi, ils ne trainèrent pas et Heero marcha à la suite de Duo qui avait repéré un endroit pendant qu’il conduisait.</p><p>Heero se demandait encore si sortir était vraiment une bonne idée. Il se sentait trop en dehors de sa zone de confort. Trop pour qu’il soit envisageable qu’il apprécie l’idée de prendre l’air pour se changer les idées.</p><p>Changer les idées, tu parles. Il s’était repassé en boucle la journée de la veille pendant que Duo conduisait, poursuivant également la réflexion qu’il avait commencée la nuit dernière.</p><p>Enfin, ils étaient rentrés dans le petit établissement et s’étaient installés face à face avec Duo. Pris dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas ce dernier passer commande, regardant sans la voir la serveuse d’une vingtaine d’années, un tablier pour uniforme et le calepin à la main.</p><p>« Et pour vous ? »</p><p>« Rien. Merci. » Ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard pour qu’elle prenne congé.</p><p>« Il prendra la même chose que moi. » Intervint Duo, l’intonation de sa voix sensiblement moins joviale.</p><p>La jeune femme acquiesça, finit de prendre ses notes et s’éloigna.</p><p>Heero savait qu’en acceptant de sortir il acceptait de faire un effort de façon générale, pour que cela se passe bien. Mais là, il se sentait vidé, l’esprit encore focalisé sur l’ensemble de ce qui s’était passé la veille. Il n’avait de toute façon pas faim, et il sentit l’agacement s’emparer de lui, lui crispant les articulations des mains.</p><p>« Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse. » Agressa-t-il à moitié, le regard noir.</p><p>Le natté lui rendit son regard, clairement pas impressionné par la réaction.</p><p>« Je te traite pas comme un gosse. J’aurais voulu te traiter comme un mioche, c’est un menu enfant que j’aurais commandé. » Pesta Maxwell.</p><p>Il s’interrompit le temps que la serveuse dépose deux gobelets de soda devant eux.</p><p>« Sérieux, t’es pénible. »</p><p>Duo soupira pour se calmer avant de poursuivre.</p><p>« T’as presque rien mangé hier midi, tu n’as rien gardé hier soir, ce matin tu n’as même pas essayé et là ça partait pareil. ...Je me doute, que c’est pas facile. J’ai jamais été dans ta situation. À vrai dire, j’ai plus crevé de faim que le contraire… Mais au moins, je sais pas, essaye ? »</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Je ne me forcerai pas pour te faire plaisir. »</p><p>« On s’en fout de moi. » Rétorqua Duo.</p><p>Le natté saisit sa boisson dont il avala quelques gorgées. La situation le contrariait davantage que ce qu’il aurait voulu. Non pas, comme Heero venait de le dire, parce qu’il espérerait que l’ex-01 mange “pour lui faire plaisir”, mais par tout ce que cela montrait de sa condition générale.</p><p>Certes, il réparait le Wing Zero. Mais c’était en théorie uniquement, puisque jusqu’à présent il ne faisait pas le nécessaire pour avoir les pièces qui permettraient de rendre l’armure mobile opérationnelle à 100%. Et surtout, serait-il seulement en état de piloter au moment où ces réparations seraient potentiellement finies ? Duo n’avait ni envie de l’attaquer ni de l’humilier, mais il doutait fortement qu’il reste longtemps en condition de piloter en continuant comme ça. ...et en même temps, au fond, il n’en savait trop rien. Heero avait toujours tellement donné l’impression d’avoir l’habitude de piloter en étant à cran, dans des états limites physiquement comme psychologiquement…</p><p>Il se sentait tenaillé par son inquiétude pour l’ex-01 qui le poussait à agir, et en même temps il ressentait des tiraillements contradictoires. Qu’est-ce qui lui disait qu’Heero avait besoin de lui ? Il se débrouillait bien, sans lui, avant. Il n’avait pas l’impression de pouvoir faire grand-chose, et que le peu dont il était capable était futile, sans véritable impact.</p><p>Duo soupira à nouveau, dépité, son regard tourné vers la salle quand Heero fixait l’extérieur, une expression fermée sur le visage.</p><p>Peut-être qu’il avait exagéré, en commandant à sa place. Seulement… il n’arrivait pas à se mêler de ses affaires quand il s’agissait d’Heero Yuy. C’était plus fort que lui. À vrai dire, Duo aurait sans doute eu le même réflexe si à situation similaire il avait eu Quatre ou Hilde en face de lui, mais il n’aurait peut-être pas pris les choses tellement à cœur.</p><p>Il se leva, contrarié, marmonnant un “je reviens” à l’attention du brun, prenant la direction des toilettes. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il réalisait qu’il s’impliquait trop avec Heero, et comme chaque fois, cela lui donnait l’envie de s’éloigner, de donner corps à la distance, au creux, qu’il ressentait.</p><p>Extérieurement, Heero ne réagit pas au départ du natté. Son agacement augmenta néanmoins, une nouvelle fois confronté à cette facette de Duo. Celle qu’il savait le moins bien gérer.</p><p>La serveuse choisit ce moment pour apporter leurs deux assiettes, chacune contenant un club sandwich, ainsi qu’un papier avec la note. L’odeur étant plutôt agréable, Heero saisit l’un des triangles, qu’il commença à grignoter. Tout en mastiquant, il se résolut à mettre les choses au point avec Maxwell, las de devoir conjuguer avec ce type d’attitude protectrice maternante – quoiqu’il n’ait pas vraiment de point de comparaison en l'occurrence.</p><p>Il eut le temps de terminer son premier triangle le temps que Duo revienne à table et s’avachisse sur sa chaise. Si la situation avait été inversée, Duo aurait sans doute su trouver la formule pour lui dire de se tenir droit, et lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine. Heero lui-même aurait pu en être capable, s’il n’avait pas été de base agacé. Là, il avait juste envie d’être direct.</p><p>« Je n’ai rien commandé, c’est toi qui paye. »</p><p>Duo releva aussitôt le regard, et cilla en voyant Heero détacher des morceaux du sandwich, les manipulant quelques secondes avant de les porter à sa bouche. Il se sentait à la fois penaud de la scène qu’il lui avait faite et reconnaissant qu’Heero essaye au moins de manger. Il avait obtenu satisfaction, mais ne se sentait pas du tout victorieux.</p><p>« Ouais… désolé. » Ajouta Duo en tendant la main vers la note, regardant la somme et calculant de tête le pourboire avant de la reposer.</p><p>Le silence s’installa un petit moment. Duo se redressa et commença également à manger, concentré sur sa nourriture. Heero le fixa et le vit passer plusieurs fois sa main dans sa frange, puis rapprocher son bras de son abdomen. Duo sentant le regard insistant releva les yeux, l’air interrogateur. Il dut se rendre compte qu’Heero avait envie de parler, parce qu’il donna un coup de menton dans sa direction pour l’inciter à prendre la parole. Son agacement s’était en grande partie évaporé, aussi Heero décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, reprenant la parole d’une voix calme :</p><p>« Arrête d’agir comme si tu étais responsable. On a le même âge, c’est déplacé. »</p><p>« ...responsable ? »</p><p>« Responsable de ce que je fais, de ce que font les autres, responsable de tout ce qui se passe. »</p><p>Duo soupira.</p><p>« Je sais… Tu veux que je me mêle de mes affaires, mais je peux pas - »</p><p>« Non. » Le coupa Heero.</p><p>« Hein ? »</p><p>« Je ne te dis pas de te “mêler de tes affaires”. À partir du moment où j’accepte de te parler, que tu sois présent, je te mêle à mes affaires. Ce que je te demande, c’est d’arrêter de me donner des ordres et de te prendre pour ma mère. »</p><p>Duo resta bouche bée un instant, surpris autant par les mots que par le ton. Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il ne s’attendait pas à pareille mise au point. Si elle était ferme, au vu de ses paroles, Heero ne semblait pas l’envoyer bouler en bloc.</p><p>« ...je m’inquiète pour toi. » Lâcha-t-il, un ton plus bas, reposant la part qu’il avait en main dans son assiette, yeux baissés.</p><p>« Je sais. » Reprit aussitôt Heero, l’absence totale d’hostilité dans sa voix réconfortant un peu le natté. « Je vais essayer de faire en sorte ...que tu aies moins de raisons de t’inquiéter. »</p><p>Il y eut un nouveau silence de plusieurs secondes, Duo ne sachant pas comment interpréter la dernière déclaration. Elle était positive, n’est-ce pas ? Mais comment ne pas l’associer à une volonté de distance de la part du brun ?</p><p>« ...qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, du coup ? »</p><p>« Tu as dit toi-même que l’on était amis, non ? »</p><p>Duo acquiesça.</p><p>Au fond, la conversation lui fichait la trouille. Lui donnait l’impression qu’Heero lui expliquait pourquoi il allait couper les ponts et mettre avec lui la même distance qu’il avait mise avec Quatre.</p><p>Et puis surtout, il avait l’impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.</p><p>Il avala sa salive.</p><p>« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »</p><p>« Tu voulais remonter la côte vers le Nord. » Souligna Heero.</p><p>« Oui, je sais mais… » Duo haussa les épaules, puis détourna le regard.</p><p>« Arrête de fuir. »</p><p>La phrase, presque soupirée, fit se reporter le regard de Duo sur le jeune homme.</p><p>« Je ne fuis pas ! » S’offusqua-t-il.</p><p>« Alors pourquoi changer de plan ? »</p><p>Duo se demanda un instant si Heero était sincère dans sa démarche ou simplement psychorigide concernant ce “plan initial”. Dans tous les cas, ça augmentait sa sensation de malaise.</p><p>Avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Heero reprit :</p><p>« C'est comme le mois dernier. En une heure, tu t'es trouvé une navette pour remonter dans les colonies. »</p><p>Le ton, sans doute voulu neutre, laissait toutefois transparaître une forme d'incompréhension, de dépit, qui trouvait résonance dans le rejet que s'imaginait Duo. C'était clairement ce qu'il faisait, il anticipait le rejet. Mais en l'occurrence, il s'était peut-être monté la tête. ...et pas pour la première fois.</p><p>Duo prit une grande inspiration, prenant son courage à deux mains.</p><p>« Avec ce que tu m'as dit… disons que j’ai pas l’impression d’arriver à être ton ami. »</p><p>« Tu es déjà mon ami. »</p><p>Le seul. Mais c’est une précision qu’Heero ne ferait pas.</p><p>« J'ai cru… » Il soupira. « Enfin… là, tu me mets le nez dans tout ce qui ne va pas. »</p><p>« Tu ne te prives pas de le faire pour moi. »</p><p>Duo se passa une main sur le visage.</p><p>« Tu as sans doute raison. »</p><p>Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, le regard détourné sur le côté, avant de prendre la parole, le regardant à nouveau.</p><p>« Écoute, je vais essayer de faire gaffe. D’accord ? »</p><p>Heero détourna un peu la tête et fronça les sourcils, plus ennuyé qu’autre chose par la dernière déclaration. Duo lui avait déjà dit la veille au soir qu’il “ferait gaffe” à ne pas trop évoquer de souvenirs de la soirée où il avait tout découvert. Et si Heero n’avait pas fait spécialement attention à la formulation à ce moment-là, la réentendre à présent avait piqué son attention. Et il n’aimait pas cette idée, que Duo doive faire attention à son comportement ou ses paroles. Ça ôterait le naturel de leur relation, ça ajouterait du calcul, alors que s’ils en étaient là aujourd’hui c’était grâce à Duo. Grâce à son côté sans gêne et trop impliqué.</p><p>Dans l’absolu, la solution, Heero la connaissait déjà. S’il ne voulait pas que ses proches s’inquiètent pour lui, il n’avait qu’à agir de façon à ce qu’ils n’aient pas de raison d’être inquiets. Et ça, ça passait par trouver la force de faire plus d’efforts pour manger et garder un état de santé correct. Ça passait par trouver la force d’aller de l’avant et s’appliquer à trouver des objectifs.</p><p>Plus tard, dans la voiture, il avait fini par piquer du nez sur le trajet retour.</p>
<hr/><p>L’après-midi était avancée quand ils rentrèrent. Heero se sentait plus d’énergie que depuis un moment, peut-être du fait d’être sorti de sa routine, et peut-être aussi d’avoir mangé après trop longtemps sans avoir rien avalé de digne d’être appelé nourriture.</p><p>Cela lui donnait envie de recommencer. Seul. Pour voir s’il gardait effectivement cet effet bénéfique.</p><p>Après, clairement, il ne se voyait pas faire seul ce qu’ils avaient fait aujourd’hui, se promenant au hasard – ou pire, dans l’objectif de croiser des gens.</p><p>Quelque part, Heero savait déjà ce qui lui convenait : c’était le rythme qu’il avait pendant la guerre. Rythme qu’il avait déjà lors de son entraînement, entre missions extérieures et aller-retours bisannuel entre L1 et la Terre.</p><p>Bon sang, bouger régulièrement, dans le cadre de missions, rester en mouvement perpétuel, c’était déjà la vie qu’il connaissait avec Odin.</p><p>L’idée de tenter de s’engager parmi les Preventers lui traversa l’esprit. Certes, ce serait là une solution qui lui permettrait d’avoir des missions et d’être souvent – voire tout le temps – en déplacement, d’avoir des points de focus différents. Toutefois, cela signifierait à nouveau se retrouver “sous les ordres de”.</p><p>...de ses anciens ennemis, en l'occurrence. Plus que l’aspect hypocrite, la perte d’indépendance que cela lui occasionnerait éloignait son esprit de cette option.</p><p>Odin lui avait toujours indiqué de suivre ce que lui dictait sa conscience. Et s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Dr. J, c’était de l’avoir instrumentalisé. Il avait été très jeune, mais son camp, il l’avait choisi en connaissance de cause. Certes, les informations dispensées avaient sans doute été partiales, mais elles n’en demeuraient pas moins vraies et surtout elles avaient été totalement cohérentes avec ce qu’il savait du monde avant ça.</p><p>Du coup, ce n’était pas pour aujourd’hui suivre le mouvement alors même que personne ne disposait du recul suffisant pour dire comment évoluerait la police préventive. Certains auraient pu dire qu’avec l’aura d’un pilote de Gundam il aurait pu influencer l’organisme de l’intérieur, notamment en franchissant rapidement les échelons. Mais dans les faits, il préférait voir de l’extérieur et pouvoir réagir le cas échéant. Il n’avait pas envie de prendre le risque de contribuer à ce qui serait peut-être une vaste connerie, et surtout, la solution au monde tel qu’il était actuellement devait venir de la politique. De politiciens civils, plus des forces armées ou des forces de défense.</p><p>En tout cas, cela lui permettait de réfléchir, de faire le point.</p><p>L’heure avançant, et repensant au repas de la veille au soir, Heero finit par prendre les devants, cherchant parmi quelques flyers de restaurants rangés dans l’entrée. Voyant celle d’un traiteur asiatique, il refit quelques pas pour la tendre en direction de Duo.</p><p>« C’est là que tu avais commandé la dernière fois ? »</p><p>Maxwell saisit le prospectus, y jetant un bref coup d’œil avant d'acquiescer.</p><p>« Ouais, je crois que c’était là. »</p><p>« Commande. »</p><p>« Hein ? Maintenant ? »</p><p>« Pour ce soir. »</p><p>Duo faillit lui demander en retour pourquoi il ne décrochait pas lui-même son téléphone.</p><p>« Et je dois encore t’inviter, c’est ça ? » Plaisanta-t-il, à moitié sérieux.</p><p>Heero sortit une carte de paiement d’une de ses poches et la fit glisser sur la table.</p><p>« Elle s’appelle reviens. »</p><p>Le natté la réceptionna, laissant ses doigts parcourir les chiffres en relief et ne put retenir un sourire amusé. C’était son premier depuis un moment, réalisa-t-il. Ce faisant, il déplia le document afin de revoir ce qui était proposé à la carte.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu voudras ? Des nouilles ? De la viande ? »</p><p>Heero fronça les sourcils, comme si la question le surprenait, et tourna un peu la tête vers Duo.</p><p>« Peu importe. Prends ce que tu veux. »</p><p>Duo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il cilla avant de se détourner et de saisir son téléphone, bougonnant pour la forme comme quoi on lui demandait de faire ce pourquoi il s’était fait enguirlander le midi même.</p><p>Bon, s’il devait être honnête, ce midi, ce n’était pas son choix de nourriture qui avait été le cœur du problème.</p><p>Au final, il choisit de réappliquer la stratégie qu’il avait adoptée la première fois, et commanda un peu de tout.</p><p>Duo soupira. Quand même, ce n’était pas évident. Aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Heero n’avait jamais vraiment manifesté de préférences alimentaires. Les seules fois où il exprimait quelque chose en la matière, c’était pour dire qu’il n’avait pas faim. Et ne pas avoir faim n’était PAS une préférence alimentaire. En tout cas, pas dans le référentiel de Duo.</p><p>« C’est quoi ton plat préféré ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc au pilote du Wing Zero.</p><p>Heero releva la tête, surpris, puis fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.</p><p>« Les rations protéinées. » Répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.</p><p>La réaction ne tarda pas à suivre.</p><p>« Hein ! ...T’es sérieux ? » S’écria Maxwell, un grand mouvement nerveux du bras venant illustrer son incompréhension.</p><p>Le sourire en coin qui naquit sur les lèvres de Yuy était une réponse en soi.</p><p>« Tu te payes ma tête. » Reprit Duo.</p><p>Il se détendit, la tentative d’humour allégeant l’atmosphère et rassurant inconsciemment le natté sur l’état psychologique de son vis à vis. S’il plaisantait, c’est que ça allait.</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir ce que j’aimais ou non manger. »</p><p>En tout cas, les derniers instants confirmaient à Duo que la scène du midi n’était pas liée au fait qu’il ait choisi pour Heero.</p><p>Non. Le nœud du problème, le vrai reproche qu’Heero lui avait fait ce midi, c’était de pointer ce réflexe qu’il avait de se sentir aussitôt responsable pour lui. De son alimentation, de son sommeil, de son bien-être. Duo ne pouvait pas nier. Aussitôt arrivé, il avait abordé ces sujets comme s’il avait quelque chose à en dire. Comme s’il avait un rôle de contrôle ou de régulation. Qu’il était là pour arranger les choses et tout régler avant de repartir comme il était venu.</p><p>Duo le réalisait seulement maintenant, mais son comportement pouvait vraiment avoir été ressenti comme une attaque par Heero. Comme une négation de tous les efforts qu’il faisait déjà. Ils avaient tous leurs problèmes, et les siens étaient trop différents de ceux d’Heero pour qu’il arrive vraiment à se mettre à sa place. Pourtant Heero se débrouillait quand il était seul. S’il avait si peu envie de manger que ça, de s’occuper de lui-même – de vivre – que ça, il devait déjà largement prendre sur lui. Et il comprenait que le fait qu’il se croit “responsable” l’agace.</p><p>D’ailleurs, en y repensant… Si Duo se souvenait bien, Heero avait déjà utilisé ce mot – “responsable” – hier, quand ils avaient parlé de ce que J lui avait fait subir pendant la guerre. Ce que Duo avait vu. ...et la culpabilité qu’il ressentait encore aujourd’hui par rapport à ces évènements.</p><p>C’était peut-être indélicat de sa part, de vouloir encore évoquer le sujet aujourd’hui, mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir si Heero avait intégré dans son “tu n’es pas responsable” ce pan de leur relation.</p><p>« Dis… Je peux te poser une question ? »</p><p>« Tu viens de le faire. »</p><p>« Tu… pensais ce que tu as dit, hier, quand tu m’as dit que je n’étais pas responsable pour ce qui s’est passé en novembre ? »</p><p>Heero lui jeta un regard perçant avant de se forcer à expirer calmement, tâchant de prendre du recul.</p><p>« Tu te contredis toi-même. » Commença-t-il.</p><p>À cette réponse, Duo fronça les sourcils, davantage sur la défensive.</p><p>« Tu as conclu de ce que je t’ai raconté qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de vrai motif. Qu’ils en inventaient quand ils en avaient besoin. À partir de là, qu’est-ce que tu aurais pu changer ? J’ai fait mes propres choix en y allant. »</p><p>« Tu as dit à G que J n’avait pas apprécié que tu m’aides à m’en sortir, la mission juste avant qu’on te convoque. » Reprit Duo d’une voix faible.</p><p>Heero haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Ça n’aurait pas été ça, ça aurait été autre chose. Le vrai problème… son problème… c’était sans doute que je prenne de plus en plus d’initiatives. »</p><p>Dont celle de tenter de circonstancier son rapport, quand Dr. J avait commencé à revenir sur la dernière mission. Il avait pourtant perdu l’habitude de prendre la parole dans ce genre cas, depuis juillet AC191, quand on lui avait fait comprendre que son avis et ses explications n’étaient ni désirées, ni bienvenues. Il s’y revoyait comme si c’était arrivé le mois dernier et non pas plusieurs années en arrière. Il avait mis des jours pour réussir à reparler dans la langue universelle – pour reparler en présence de Dr. J – pour juste adresser la parole à quelqu’un d’autre que Ben.</p><p>Heero rouvrit les yeux en sentant une main sur son avant-bras. Il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermé les paupières. Il avala sa salive et détourna son bras pour déloger la main de Duo, la réminiscence s’éloignant de la surface de son esprit.</p><p>« Cela tombait trop bien pour Dr. J. » Reprit-il en anglais. « Il a eu quelque chose à me reprocher pile le jour où il était dans ses locaux, avec les employés qu’il privilégiait pour ça, et quand j’étais suffisamment près pour le rejoindre en une heure sans mettre en danger ma couverture… Sacré concours de circonstances. »</p><p>Duo reprit sa main et se mordilla la lèvre, baissant les yeux. Maintenant qu’Heero le disait… c’est vrai que cela faisait beaucoup pour que ce soit un pur hasard.</p><p>« Alors, si tu lui as dit ça… »</p><p>Heero haussa à nouveau les épaules.</p><p>Il n’avait pas répondu, mais Duo savait ce qu’Heero aurait pu lui dire. Il le lui avait déjà dit à l’époque. Il avait parlé au professeur G pour qu’il puisse veiller sur la sécurité de Duo, au cas où cela se serait avéré nécessaire. Même si en l’occurrence ça ne l’avait pas été. Pas à sa connaissance.</p><p>Connaissant G, l’ingénieur était sûrement allé rapidement voir J pour lui rentrer dedans et désamorcer l’éventuel danger. G ne lui ayant fait passer aucun avertissement dans l’intervalle, c’est certainement qu’il n’y avait rien eu à signaler.</p><p>« Merci. » Souffla Duo.</p><p>Il bascula la tête en avant et passa ses mains dans sa frange.</p><p>La discussion étant lancée, Heero choisit de continuer, faire ce qu’il pouvait pour que Duo cesse un peu de s’inquiéter pour lui, sur cet aspect-là.</p><p>« Je sais que ce n’est pas... » Il songea quelques secondes à son mot avant de reprendre. « …facile, d'interagir avec moi en ce moment. Surtout quand il s’agit de parler de ce que tu sais. »</p><p>Duo intervint rapidement, regardant le jeune homme avec un air préoccupé.</p><p>« Attends. C’est moi qui te dis de me parler. Tu as le droit de ressentir des trucs négatifs. Je ne le prends pas pour moi. »</p><p>Ce serait le comble. Duo avait bien conscience de venir alors qu’Heero n’était pas en forme et que vider son sac dans de telles circonstances ne pouvaient pas se faire dans la bonne humeur et avec le sourire.</p><p>« Pourtant tu réagis comme si tu te sentais responsable. »</p><p>La déclaration d’Heero lui fit relever la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il eut aussitôt l’envie de nier, mais se retint en réalisant qu’il se voilait la face.</p><p>« C’est pas… »</p><p>Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça ? En cela, Heero était très différent de lui, semblant considérer en permanence que chacun n’était responsable que de lui-même.</p><p>Pour Duo, c’était différent. Surtout quand il s’agissait d’Heero Yuy. Sans doute parce qu’il était depuis le début celui de ses amis le plus prompt à mettre sa vie en danger. Puis cela s’était intensifié, quand il avait découvert ce qu’avait été une partie de l’enfance et l’adolescence du jeune homme, en plus du vécu de soldat d’Heero que Duo appréhendait plus facilement, vivant des expériences similaires.</p><p>Certes, recevoir ces émotions, ces réactions d’Heero n’engendrait pas d’animosité chez Duo. Et jamais il n’irait lui dire de ressentir autre chose que ce qu’il ressentait. L’ancien pilote s’était déjà trop forcé de lui-même à le faire. Néanmoins, il aurait voulu qu’Heero aille mieux, du fait que lui soit là. Servir à quelque chose, pouvoir proposer des solutions. Il aurait voulu lui remonter davantage le moral, là, maintenant. Et il s’était senti responsable, vers la fin de la guerre, qu’Heero remette de la distance, trouve encore acceptable d’autant mettre sa vie en jeu. Si rien n’avait changé, malgré le temps passé ensemble les semaines qui avaient précédé et la proximité qu’ils avaient acquise, c’est bien que Duo avait raté quelque chose – ou du moins c’était la façon dont il l’avait vécu.</p><p>Peut-être que, quelque part, Duo s’était trop impliqué, qu’il avait fait preuve de trop d’empathie. Est-ce qu’une telle chose était possible ?</p><p>Et c’était compliqué de se dire que, peut-être, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Heero. Ou peut-être qu’il faisait déjà beaucoup, sans s’en rendre compte. Mais est-ce que ce “beaucoup” était approprié, ou était “assez” ?</p><p>Voir Duo pris dans ses pensées n’était pas chose habituelle. Pour éviter de se retrouver mal à l’aise, Heero avait repris son ordinateur pour observer les plans d’éléments pour le Deathscythe sur lesquels Stones avait planché durant la journée.</p><p>Il ouvrit plusieurs fichiers qui présentaient différentes possibilités d’amélioration.</p><p>Pour le Wing Zero, il avait lui-même repris certains dessins et avait surtout contribué à la modélisation des innombrables pièces qui constitueraient les ailes – travail répétitif qu’il avait été plus simple de faire à deux.</p><p>Ici, il n’allait peut-être pas faire ce travail de reprise sans consulter Duo. Il avait certainement une vision et des goûts différents des siens.</p><p>« Tu as déjà fait du dessin 3D ? » Demanda-t-il, tirant Maxwell de ses pensées.</p><p>Surpris par le changement de sujet, Duo se contenta de nier vaguement avant de se lever pour jeter un œil sur l’écran de son camarade, se doutant que la question n’était pas anodine.</p><p>« J’ai déjà vu ce type de plans, mais j’ai jamais travaillé dessus, non. »</p><p>Heero lui montra rapidement le fonctionnement du logiciel avant de lui laisser la place pour qu’il regarde et expérimente de lui-même.</p><p>Au bout d’un petit moment l’ex-01 ajouta :</p><p>« Ce sont juste des idées à partir de ce que vous avez vu hier. Il faudrait les plans d’origine pour aller rapidement vers du concret. »</p><p>Duo se frappa le côté de la tête d’un doigt.</p><p>« Je les ai là, les plans. » Il reprit en voyant Heero hausser les sourcils. « Les viocs m’avaient filé une version projetable, sur la base lunaire. J’avais pas grand-chose d’autre à faire qu’à les apprendre. ...c’est vrai que toi, Trowa venait souvent te chercher. » Continua-t-il, un ton plus bas.</p><p>« Pour piloter le Mercurius. » Acquiesça Heero.</p><p>Il y eut un léger blanc, Duo restant pensif, avant qu’Heero ne reprenne sur le sujet principal.</p><p>« Tu as gardé ces plans, ou tu serais capable de les reconstituer ? »</p><p>« Je sais plus ce que j’en ai fait. » Avoua Maxwell.</p><p>À vrai dire, il n’avait pas remis la main dessus depuis son évasion de la base lunaire avec Wufei. Le petit module avait peut-être bien été perdu lors des combats.</p><p>« Par contre, oui, je me souviens des caractéristiques techniques. »</p><p>« Hm. »</p><p>Heero parut songeur quelques instants, comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre de quelque chose.</p><p>« Tu veux que je fasse ça maintenant ? »</p><p>Il tourna la tête en entendant la voix de Duo.</p><p>« Ce serait plus efficace si tu voyais ça directement avec Stones demain. »</p><p>Duo hocha la tête, peu étonné de la proposition. C’était certain que l’homme saurait lui dire quelles informations étaient vraiment utiles ou précieuses, et le Deathscythe serait à portée de main pour vérifier si besoin des mesures que Duo n’aurait pas déjà prises sur son relevé.</p>
<hr/><p>Plus tard, le dîner avait fini par leur être livré et une nouvelle fois Duo était celui qui était descendu rencontrer le livreur à l’accueil.</p><p>Cela ne le dérangeait pas d’être chargé de ce genre de tâches. Déjà pendant la guerre – et même avant – il avait toujours eu plaisir à croiser des gens et à interagir avec eux. Même s’il ne s’agissait que de parler de banalités à peine une minute.</p><p>Il réalisait qu’Heero était très différent de ce point de vue.</p><p>Enfin, Heero et lui étaient très différents l’un de l’autre de manière générale. Mais Duo ne l’avait jamais vécu comme une contrainte, ou quelque chose de dérangeant. Il prenait les gens comme ils étaient. Ou du moins, il tâchait de le faire.</p><p>Lui savait qu’il n’aurait pas aimé qu’on cherche à le changer contre son gré. Sa liberté, qu’il avait eue depuis peut-être toujours étant trop importante pour lui.</p><p>Quoique, à la réflexion, si Heero avait sans doute été moins libre que lui au sens où il avait été sujet à davantage de contraintes, Duo avait l’impression qu’il était plus indépendant que lui-même. Il ne donnait pas la sensation d’avoir besoin des autres, et traçait sa route avec détermination.</p><p>C’était sans doute ce qui fascinait les gens chez lui.</p><p>Et Heero disait lui-même que son parcours était le fruit de ses choix.</p><p>Duo le fixa quelques instants, son regard s’attardant sur les cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait remarqué qu’Heero avait semblé dormir un peu, dans la voiture. Ça l’avait surpris. Il s’était interrompu en pleine phrase en voyant du coin de l’œil les yeux fermés et la nuque cassée vers l’avant. Il s’était demandé une fraction de seconde s’il s’agissait d’une stratégie pour tenter de le faire taire. Elle aurait réussi, si ça avait été le cas. Sauf que… ça n’avait pas été un calcul. Il s’était vraiment endormi pendant que lui conduisait.</p><p>Et ça l’avait surpris. Parce que c’était une sacrée preuve de confiance, de la part d’un soldat entraîné. Oh, il savait qu’Heero lui faisait confiance dans une certaine mesure. Mais là, c’était plus que ce qu’il aurait pensé.</p><p>C’est peut-être ce fait particulier qui l’avait amené, passé vingt et une heure, à proposer à nouveau de partager le lit – qu’Heero vienne dormir en même temps que lui.</p><p>L’ex-premier pilote avait accepté.</p><p>Sans que Duo ait spécialement insisté.</p><p>Bizarrement, c’est peut-être cette dernière décision de la journée qui poussa Duo à se dire qu’au final, malgré l’engueulade du midi et tout ce qui avait suivi, cette journée était une bonne journée.</p>
<hr/><p>Heero se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il ne se rappelait pas d’un cauchemar précis, mais encore une fois, il avait été tiré du sommeil par une impression moitié malsaine, moitié paniquée.</p><p>Il passa une main sur son visage, son souffle reprenant un rythme normal. Il n’eut pas le temps de penser plus avant qu’il sentit un bras tapoter doucement le haut de son oreiller, et perçut un “Hey” chuchoté juste assez fort pour attirer son attention.</p><p>S’il ne ressentait pas de culpabilité particulière à avoir réveillé le natté, le fait qu’il assiste à ça, à un moment où il se sentait vulnérable, restait gênant. Et Heero n’avait pas du tout envie de ça.</p><p>Heero ôta sa main de son visage et se redressa avant de se lever, ses muscles encore engourdis de sommeil. Peu importe sa fatigue, il n’avait aucune envie de se rendormir pour le moment.</p><p>Il gagna rapidement le salon et s’assit en tailleurs sur le canapé, cherchant la télécommande à tâtons et allumant le téléviseur, coupant le son avant de passer sur une chaine d’informations.</p><p>Peu de temps après, il entendit la porte de la chambre se rouvrir et des pas s’approcher de lui. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, puis détourna le regard sur le côté, choisissant d’ignorer l’autre garçon.</p><p>De façon inattendue, Duo sembla ne pas faire attention à lui, se rendant directement dans la cuisine dont il alluma la lumière. Heero l'entendit faire couler de l'eau au robinet et mettre en marche la bouilloire.</p><p>Il ne lui prêta plus attention jusqu'au moment où Duo s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et lui tendit une tasse fumante, portant immédiatement la sienne à ses lèvres.</p><p>Heero quitta un moment sa contemplation de l'écran. Il hésita un instant à se saisir de la boisson avant de soupirer silencieusement et de la prendre. Il baissa les yeux vers le contenu – du thé. Il ne se souvenait pas spécialement en avoir acheté.</p><p>À cet instant, il réalisa que Duo n'avait toujours rien dit. Une jambe relevée sur le canapé, il semblait siroter sa tasse tout en lisant les titres des informations défilant sur le bas de l'écran : l’annonce pour les prochains jours de nouvelles nominations au sein du gouvernement de la Sphère Terrestre – un tremblement de terre le long de la plaque tectonique des Philippines. Heero trempa les lèvres dans sa tasse, laissant le liquide chaud produire son effet réconfortant.</p><p>« Reste pas là, retourne te coucher. » Souffla-t-il sans conviction au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux davantage fixés sur la tasse que sur l'écran.</p><p>Duo lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hausser les épaules.</p><p>« J’ai pas fini ma tasse. T'as vraiment envie que je te laisse tout seul ? »</p><p>Heero ne répondit rien, ce qui en soit était une réponse.</p><p>Duo resta encore quelques minutes sur le canapé, le temps de voir les informations reboucler sur ce qui avait été affiché le précédent quart d’heure. Voyant l’heure, il expira et se leva pour reposer sa tasse dans la cuisine. Puis, revenant vers le canapé, il posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Heero pour attirer son attention.</p><p>« Hey. Je sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé, mais… essaye de revenir dormir, ok ? »</p><p>Le contact physique cessa et Heero retint un frisson en sentant l’air frais sur son épaule que venait de quitter la main de Duo. Il avait du mal à se l’avouer, mais il appréciait vraiment les contacts physiques ces jours-ci. Il y trouvait une sensation de réconfort qu’il ressentait comme presque incohérente. Ça n’avait pas de sens, il avait toujours détesté être touché. Ou du moins, il avait détesté que quiconque le touche à partir du moment où Dr. J l’avait recruté, tolérant plus qu’appréciant réellement les contacts physiques avec Ben Harper qui s’occupait de le soigner quand c’était nécessaire. C’était peut-être le même mécanisme pour Duo, à la réflexion.</p><p>Heero se rejoua les quelques paroles qu’ils avaient échangées, fixant toujours sa tasse. Non, il n’avait pas envie de rester seul. Il n’avait pas envie de se rendormir, mais rester seul devant un téléviseur muet ne le tentait plus du tout.</p><p>Duo ne serait pas toujours là. Et c’était sans doute une erreur de trop compter sur sa présence. Mais, il était là aujourd’hui. Autant en profiter.</p><p>Heero finit par aller se glisser à nouveau dans le lit, levant le bras droit, replié au-dessus de sa tête sur l'oreiller.</p><p>Il entendit un froissement de draps, puis Duo vint à nouveau tapoter le haut de son oreiller, lui frôlant les doigts.</p><p>« Quoi ? » Chuchota-t-il.</p><p>À sa surprise, Duo lui caressa les doigts quelques instants.</p><p>« Approche. » Souffla-t-il en réponse.</p><p>Laissé sans réponse, il reprit :</p><p>« Rapproche-toi de moi. »</p><p>Heero soupira et retira ses doigts que Duo avait continué à caresser.</p><p>« Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse. »</p><p>« Je te traite pas comme un gosse. Je te traite comme j'aimerais qu'on me traite moi si je faisais un cauchemar. »</p><p>« Peut-être que tu aimerais qu'on te traite comme un gosse. »</p><p>« Peut-être. » Admit Duo, son amusement perceptible. « Allez, viens. »</p><p>Las, et également un peu égayé par l'amusement auto dérisoire de Duo, Heero céda et se tourna sur le côté, légèrement plus proche de Maxwell, pour le sentir descendre son bras sur son épaule et y rester, simple poids réconfortant.</p><p>Définitivement réveillé, l’esprit de Duo commença à naviguer. Pour lui, c’était évident qu’Heero dormait mal aussi parce qu’il restait ici, dans cet endroit précis. Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait connu le sommeil si agité. Et pourtant, Duo avait partagé plus d’une fois une chambre avec le premier pilote pendant la guerre. Après, il comprenait un peu qu’il reste dans le coin puisque son Gundam – voire leurs Gundams, à présent – y étaient dissimulés.</p><p>Mais tout de même, rester sur des lieux où il en avait tant bavé… Sa colonie était importante pour Duo, c’était le lieu où il avait grandi, mais il n’était pas retourné sur les ruines de l’église Maxwell. Jamais. Peut-être aussi parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de voir que le lieu avait changé, qu’on avait reconstruit, ou bien au contraire que rien n’avait changé avec les années, les décombres peut-être même encore présents. C’était un lieu de son passé.</p><p>Et Heero restait dans un lieu de son passé.</p><p>Duo se demanda ce que le Docteur J avait eu comme installations pour la formation de son pilote. De ce qu’il connaissait du bâtiment, rien ne correspondait. Peut-être qu’il y avait eu des quartiers spécifiques. Voire qu’Heero avait eu une chambre à lui.</p><p>Il s’interrogea une fraction de seconde, se demandant pourquoi ne pas y résider s’il y avait eu des locaux qui lui étaient dédiés, avant que le pourquoi ne lui saute à la figure, tel une évidence.</p><p>Peut-être qu’Heero n’était pas tant que ça ancré dans le passé, au final. </p><p>Duo hésita quelques instants. Aucun d’eux deux ne semblant sur le point de se rendormir, il dit à mi-voix :</p><p>« Avant la guerre… tu vivais déjà ici ? Dans un appart de ce style là ? »</p><p>La question était un peu rhétorique. Vu la composition du mobilier, cela ne lui semblait pas être l’environnement que J aurait choisi pour son soldat. Pour un enfant. Le lieu était clairement aménagé pour un adulte seul, ou peut-être un couple.</p><p>Heero pressa les lèvres. S’il n’était pas étonné que Duo lance la discussion – le natté l’ayant déjà fait plusieurs fois dans le passé – il n’avait pas vu cette question venir. C’était tellement évident que non, de son point de vue.</p><p>« Non. C’est un ancien appartement de fonction. » Il s’interrompit, avala sa salive. « Je vivais au -3. » Précisa-t-il, sans plus d’explications.</p><p>« Hum. »</p><p>Duo n’avait pas vraiment fait attention aux étages, mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir une seule fois vu le -3 parmi les étages proposés quand il utilisait un ascenseur.</p><p>« Tu y es retourné depuis ? »</p><p>« Non. Et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. »</p><p>La réponse avait fusé.</p><p>Duo cilla plusieurs fois, surpris.</p><p>« Je n’irai pas. Pas sans toi ou ton accord. Je te le promets. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>« La seule chose qui aurait pu m’intéresser, c’est de voir ta chambre. » Reprit le natté.</p><p>« Il n’y avait rien d’intéressant. Un matelas à même le sol et un placard. »</p><p>Oui, dit comme ça, ça ne vendait pas du rêve. Lui-même avait été davantage gâté à l’église Maxwell, quand bien même que les moyens aient été des plus réduits. Duo ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants, songeur.</p><p>Heero n’était pas dupe, il était clair que ce silence n’était pas synonyme d’avoir satisfait la curiosité de Duo. Il remonta son bras devant son abdomen et soupira.</p><p>« Vas-y. Pose tes questions. »</p><p>Duo tourna la tête, surpris par l’autorisation, et ne sachant pas s’il devait ou non saisir l’occasion.</p><p>« C’était là-bas que ça se passait. »</p><p>C’était une déclaration, pas une question.</p><p>Il sentit Heero hausser les épaules.</p><p>« Pas dans la chambre. »</p><p>La précision soulagea un peu Duo. Parce que, si ça avait été le cas, il aurait depuis tout ce temps mis énormément de pression sur Heero, en partageant la chambre, en voulant partager le lit.</p><p>On devait se sentir en sécurité, pour dormir.</p><p>C’est là que Duo réalisa.</p><p>« Pardon. T'avais sans doute pas envie d'encore en parler. »</p><p>Pour le coup, ramener le sujet sur ce genre de choses ne permettrait sans doute pas de changer les idées d’Heero ni de lui donner envie de se rendormir.</p><p>« J'aurais pu dire non. »</p><p>Il n’avait pas dit non. Il lui avait dit ‘pose tes questions’. Et en réponse, Duo n’avait pas insisté, n’avait rien demandé de ce qu’Heero aurait pu craindre qu’il demande. Sur le déroulé. Sur des détails qu’il avait refusé de donner il y a plusieurs mois.</p><p>Heero n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait répondu, si Duo avait posé ce type de questions, mais ça le rassurait qu’il ne cherche pas à le pousser à parler comme il l’avait parfois fait pendant la guerre.</p>
<hr/><p>Heero n’avait pas réussi à se rendormir avant qu’il ne soit tôt le matin, arrivant vers ses heures de sommeil devenues habituelles. Il était néanmoins resté couché, réfléchissant à la journée à venir où ils devraient travailler avec Stones. Enfin, Duo surtout. Lui ferait mieux de commencer à sérieusement regarder comment organiser sa remontée dans l’espace et l’aspect pratique à mettre en place pour donner réalité aux pièces de Mobile Suit sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé depuis presque deux mois, la Conception Assistée par Ordinateur quasi terminée pour le Zero.</p><p>Ils étaient descendus en milieu de matinée. Ne souhaitant pas s’immiscer et laisser Stones et Maxwell avancer un maximum le travail sur le Deathscythe tant que Duo était là, Heero se mit de côté avec son ordinateur, restant à proximité au cas où sa présence deviendrait nécessaire.</p><p>Ce n’était pas tout ça, mais il souhaitait se pencher sur la remise en route des locaux de L1. Il s’était trop laissé aller en repoussant sans cesse la production des nouvelles pièces pour son Gundam. Et il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à Stones de ne pas lui avoir rappelé, ayant eu plusieurs échanges durant lesquels l’ingénieur l’avait sollicité sur le sujet, proposant plusieurs solutions afin de tenter de faire avancer les choses.</p><p>Pas qu’Heero se réjouisse de retourner dans les Colonies. Surtout sur L1. Surtout à cette période de l’année. Mais cette fois, il était déterminé à prendre sur lui, à tâcher de ne pas se focaliser sur le passé pour se concentrer sur la remise en fonction de son Gundam.</p><p>La guerre s’était terminée en décembre, et l’on était déjà en mars. Cela avait assez traîné.</p><p>Si pour l’instant la paix n’avait à sa connaissance pas été menacée, rien ne garantissait que cela durerait.</p><p>Heero chercha pendant un long moment s’il avait quelque part un inventaire du stock de métal qui restait possiblement sur L1, sans succès. Ennuyé, il abandonna l’ordinateur un instant pour se rapprocher des deux autres.</p><p>« Est-ce qu’il reste de quoi fondre un alliage de Gundanium sur L1 ? » Interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.</p><p>Duo ne cilla pas à l'interruption soudaine, tandis qu’Andy Stones fronçait les sourcils sous le coup de la réflexion.</p><p>« Il doit rester un stock minimal de métaux bruts. » Admit-il. « Après, je crains qu’il n’y ait pas suffisamment pour ce qu’on veut faire pour le Wing Zero Gundam. Et il y aura aussi le Deathscythe Hell. »</p><p>L’homme souffla, la bouche entrouverte, semblant toujours réfléchir.</p><p>« Et nos fournisseurs ? » Reprit Heero.</p><p>Stones soupira, agacé de ne pas avoir anticipé le problème.</p><p>« Tout venait de la fondation. »</p><p>La Fondation Barton. Évidemment. Ils ne risquaient plus de leur fournir quoi que ce soit après la trahison de leurs mentors respectifs et le détournement des machines de guerre qui avait suivi. Et cela en admettant que la fondation existe encore, soit encore en état de fournir quoi que ce soit à quiconque avec la guerre et les pertes nettes qu’ils avaient dû essuyer. Ils n’avaient pas fait parler d’eux depuis. Heero savait par Trowa que le vrai Trowa Barton, fils du dirigeant, était mort. Peut-être que le nettoyage au sein de la hiérarchie avait été plus important encore.</p><p>« Il te faut quoi et quelles quantités ? » S’enquit Duo, la mâchoire appuyée contre sa main gauche.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas d’inventaire. » Déclara Heero d’un ton qu’on sentait mécontent.</p><p>Duo prit une longue inspiration avant de reprendre.</p><p>« Écoute, quoi qu’il faille, il doit rien avoir d’introuvable pour les Sweepers. Ils ont assuré la maintenance de Gundams tout au long de la guerre. Même en ayant perdu notre chantier spatial avec le Peacemillion, on a toujours nos fournisseurs. Dis-moi ce qu’il manque, et je m’arrangerai avec Howard pour te livrer ça. »</p><p>« Pour combien ? » Lança Heero, en n’entendant aucun chiffre suivre.</p><p>« Heu ! Je peux te piloter la navette gratos, mais il va falloir que je voie pour les matières premières. Howard avait prévu de m’en donner, ou bien des pièces déjà fondues. C’est pour ça que j’ai pris des mesures. Il l’avait mauvaise d’avoir rien pu me proposer de sécuritaire pour le stockage. »</p><p>« Quand est-ce que tu dois rentrer sur L2 ? »</p><p>« Pas de suite ! Howard a toujours des structures sur le Pacifique. Je dois d’abord y aller pour lui remonter tout ce qu’il nous reste de Gundanium en navette cargo. J’en profiterai pour lui dire que je lui ai p’tet trouvé un client. » Lui sourit Duo.</p><p>Heero s’éloigna sans répondre, l’air guère plus réjoui qu’auparavant.</p><p>L’échange venait de lui faire réaliser qu’en plus du manque de matière première, il allait devoir perdre un temps peut-être conséquent pour se faire livrer les métaux nécessaires. Accessoirement, il faudrait également rapatrier les pièces sur Terre, ce qui postposerait d’autant les réparations finales. En bref, il ne serait pas prêt à se servir d’un Gundam opérationnel à cent pourcent avant des semaines entières. Et on était déjà en mars. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi insouciant.</p><p>Duo jeta un regard à l’ingénieur. Ils échangèrent encore trente secondes, le temps pour Duo de lui confirmer sa préférence parmi ce qu’il restait à choisir. Puis l’ex-02 se leva pour rejoindre Heero qui était à nouveau installé devant l’ordinateur, non loin de là.</p><p>« Y a quoi d’autre qui ne va pas ? »</p><p>Heero ne relevant pas le nez de l’écran, il insista :</p><p>« Tu tires la gueule comme quand tu dois faire avec des trucs qui te conviennent pas dans un plan de mission. »</p><p>Heero entrouvrit la bouche, une négation sur le bout de la langue, avant de serrer les lèvres. Il sentait le regard de Duo fixé sur lui et ça plus qu’autre chose lui assura que le natté ne se contenterait pas d’un mensonge.</p><p>« Ça va prendre des semaines entières pour avoir des Gundams opérationnels. »</p><p>Duo garda le silence un petit moment, réfléchissant à la question.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qui te pose problème ? »</p><p>Heero lui lança un regard vide.</p><p>« C’est le fait d’avoir le Deathscythe en plus ? Si c’est ça, te fais pas de bile, il passe après le tien. J’ai pas eu autant de casse que toi, il est fonctionnel. »</p><p>« Je ne peux pas fondre et livrer les pièces en même temps. »</p><p>« Quoi ? C’est ça le souci ? Les allers-retours L1-Terre, je te les fais, moi. » Dit Duo en haussant les épaules, son pouce venant frapper son buste.</p><p>Heero restant silencieux, Duo reprit.</p><p>« Ton ingé a dit qu’il restait sans doute un peu de métal. Tu peux commencer le temps que je te livre ce dont tu as besoin, si besoin je t’aide sur place pour avoir un chargement plein, je descends le chargement, tu continues à fondre et on fait le nombre d’aller-retour nécessaires. »</p><p>Heero ne répondit rien à la proposition, pensif. C’est vrai qu’à aucun moment il n’avait pensé à solliciter Duo. L’idée de dépendre de quelqu’un lui déplaisait à la base. Pourtant… ils avaient déjà travaillé en binôme, tous les deux. Et il avait déjà dû travailler de concert avec d’autres personnes. Mais cela avait été sur ordre, bien plus que par choix. Et sa préoccupation alors avait encore été de tout prendre en charge pour se garantir d’être celui qui avait la situation sous contrôle. Ne pas avoir à faire confiance. Ne pas avoir à demander aux autres des faveurs qu’ils auraient pu vouloir qu’il rende. Puis il avait toujours apprécié de travailler seul, l’indépendance lui permettant de faire ses propres choix mais aussi de ne pas se sentir surveillé.</p><p>« T’as pas besoin de tout faire tout seul. » Pointa Duo.</p><p>Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Heero gardait le silence, mais cela commençait à le rendre un peu nerveux. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu’Heero ne voulait pas qu’il se mêle de ça ? Ou bien qu’il ne voulait pas le voir sur L1 ? Maintenant qu’il y repensait, c’était bien là-bas qu’étaient supposées être les installations permettant une cryogénisation ?</p><p>Heero expira et acquiesça, acceptant la proposition, permettant à Duo de se détendre un peu.</p><p>Il avait déjà travaillé avec Duo. Il connaissait son côté électron libre, il saurait composer avec. Et, en l'occurrence, séparer la charge de travail pouvait vraiment être une aubaine.</p><p>Ils échangèrent quelques minutes, réfléchissant à l’organisation pratique qui serait à mettre en place.</p><p>« Par contre me faudra un coup de main sur Terre. Je pourrai pas enchainer seize heures de pilotage et plusieurs allers-retours en camion sans personne pour surveiller. Ni gérer en solo un convoi exceptionnel. » Indiqua Duo en se grattant la tête.</p><p>« Je ne veux pas de Sweepers traînant près d’ici ni sur L1. » Trancha immédiatement Heero sans quitter l’écran des yeux.</p><p>Duo lui jeta un regard en coin.</p><p>« À part moi, tu veux dire. »</p><p>Cette fois, les yeux bleus vinrent rencontrer ceux de Duo, se focalisant sur les iris bleu cobalt plus claires que les siennes.</p><p>« Tu te définis comme un Sweeper. »</p><p>À la façon dont il le disait, on sentait pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas apprécié que Duo le souligne.</p><p>« Ça fait trois ans que je bosse régulièrement sur des missions avec et pour eux. » Duo haussa les épaules, un sourire dans la voix.</p><p>« Tu es un pilote de Gundam ou un Sweeper ? »</p><p>« Je suis Duo Maxwell. Je cours, je me cache, mais je mens jamais. »</p><p>Il sourit davantage en voyant Heero se renfrogner.</p><p>La réponse ‘à côté’ avait glacé Yuy, lui rappelant avec déplaisir la rengaine de Dr. J concernant la tendance qu’avaient les êtres humains à vouloir considérer les gens par groupes et non comme des individus.</p><p>« Quoi ? » Reprit-il en voyant qu’Heero restait silencieux, l’air fermé.</p><p>« Ta loyauté, elle va à qui ? »</p><p>Duo arbora une moue boudeuse.</p><p>« À toi. Tu le sais très bien. Tu crois que je ne suis pas attaché à la sécurité des Gundams ? »</p><p>Il tourna la tête en direction de l’ingénieur.</p><p>« Et lui ? Il pourrait conduire un camion jusqu’au port spatial. » Reprit-il en faisant un signe en direction de Stones.</p><p>Heero n’avait pas quitté Duo des yeux, partiellement scié par la réponse qu’il lui avait faite sans hésiter une seconde. Sans s'appesantir sur ce qu’il venait de dire. Sans demander de contrepartie.</p><p>Duo fronça les sourcils, frôlant son visage d’une main.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? J’ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »</p><p>Heero réalisa qu’il l’avait fixé et détourna le regard vers l’écran.</p><p>« Je me disais qu’on allait beaucoup se croiser prochainement. »</p><p>Le regard de Duo s’éclaira.</p><p>« Ouais, je sais. C’est cool, non ? De se dire qu’on se reverra bientôt. »</p><p>Heero lui sourit en réponse.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Omake / Bonus </em>
</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se fit la remarque qu’Heero avait quand même un putain de sourire. Il secoua très légèrement la tête, sorti de ses pensées. Woh. Doucement. Il n’allait pas bien de détailler l’ex-01 ainsi. Déjà qu’il lui avait fait un laïus sur le fait qu’il était beau garçon le mois précédent… Ils étaient deux garçons, et Heero était son ami. Vraiment, il faudrait que son cerveau cesse de dérailler.</p><p>Il fit son départ deux jours plus tard vers les structures navales du Pacifique finir ce pour quoi il avait été dépêché sur Terre : terminer sa mission officielle, puis se rapatrier dans les colonies. Il n’allait pas chômer, une fois là-haut.</p><p>Ce n’est qu’au moment de repartir en navette pour L2, réfléchissant à l’emploi du temps chargé qui l’attendait qu’il repensa pour la première fois à Sally Po qu’il devrait croiser en même temps qu’Hilde, il ne savait plus quand exactement.</p><p>Il s’était dit qu’il avait besoin de parler. Faire le point sur ses propres problèmes. Qu’il pouvait bien appliquer la solution qu’il avait tenté de recommander à Heero. Montrer l’exemple.</p><p>Au final, plusieurs jours plus tard, il réalisait qu’il se sentait bien plus léger qu’au moment où il s’était résolu à appeler. Si la pression n’avait pas totalement disparu, sur plus d’un point, elle avait largement diminué. Peut-être même s’il se sentait mieux que depuis un bon moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>